A Doctor Divided
by England's Property
Summary: The Laws of Time have been broken, the Doctor's past rewritten on a massive scale courtesy of the eleventh doctor's companion Clara. Such a thing mandates all Time Lords to gather together. Follow the doctor in the beginning of a journey where he and his other selves get scattered across the universe and must come together again in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_The First Law of Time specifically states that Time Lords are not to cross their own time streams. This has happened on more than one occasion. However due to the remaining Time Lords, other than the Doctor, being locked in an impenetrable time bubble the laws of time no longer apply._

_Due to recent events of the Doctor's companion Clara Oswald, every previous incarnation of the Doctor has met Clara in some way or another. She went through the Doctor's own time stream on Trenzalore, where the Doctor lay buried, to save him. In return he saved her, however something was happening. Something that could not be undone._

_Because of Clara's efforts the Doctor was saved, but time had been rewritten for the Doctor on a massive scale. When such a thing happens to a Time Lord, Time Lord protocol mandates that every incarnation of the Doctor is collected in the same pocket outside of time and space to discuss what has happened and what further actions are required._

_All across time and space every Doctor was being contacted. From 1964 with his first incarnation stretching to 2013 where his eleventh incarnation was, every Doctor in their T.A.R.D.I.S. was receiving a message on their screen. "This is an urgent message for all of the Doctors. It is vitally important that you listen carefully, for once!"_

_Back in 2008 the tenth doctor hit his console. "Eh, who's there?" he asked. "Who is speaking?"_

_In 1964 the first doctor turned slowly to face the screen. He too was in shock as was every doctor who was experiencing the same thing at that moment. "Each of you are being transported out of time and out of space in regards to Time Lord protocol mandated by the First Law of Time."_

_From 1964 to present day each incarnation of the Doctor was brought to a room that had no windows and no walls. All but a single oval table was in the room. Twelve chairs were positioned around the table. A man stood at the head of the table, a man no Doctor recognized. He was tall and slender. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes with a near-pale complexion. Before anyone could speak the man raised both hands in the air. This was Gallifreyan for letting one know they had the floor to speak, also a slight sign of trust amongst the doctors._

"_As I am sure by now you are all aware of why you have been summoned, and that all of you just so happen to be the same though in different bodies at different points in time," the man said. "I am equally positive that you are not aware of who I am. Allow me to explain."_

"_This is not possible," the eleventh doctor said standing up._

"_Aye," agreed the ninth and tenth doctors. "The Time War ended everything that had to do with the Laws of Time." The previous eight doctors looked around in confusion. They were unfamiliar with the Time War and what that meant to Time Lords._

"_Doctors, please!" the man said. "I insist you are all here for a reason, lest I would not bring the eleven of you together."_

"_I'll tell you what this means," the fifth doctor began, "it means that whoever is the current me, rather us, has crossed our own time stream. And I'm curious as to why."_

"_Here here!" several of the doctors agreed._

"_Would you care to explain, doctor?" the man asked the eleventh doctor. Every eye was upon him._

_The eleventh doctor sighed. "Well as you all know the doctor does not like to travel alone. I met a woman by the name of Clara. But she wasn't just a woman, she was an enigma. She died the moment I met her, and then once more after that. I had no idea what to make of her."_

"_Enough to make any one of us curious, go on," the first doctor pressed._

"_A prophecy was foretold, one regarding our greatest secret," the eleventh doctor said. "I was forced to visit Trenzalore."_

_A collected gasp was heard. "Do not tell us you went!?" the third doctor exclaimed._

"_I had no choice. My friends had been kidnapped, one even murdered," the eleventh doctor explained. "I saw our tomb. But it was too late. A horrendous villain treacherous enough to rival even that of the Master entered my time-stream. I was dying, we were all dying. You should have all felt it too. So in order to save me my companion Clara sacrificed herself and jumped in after the Great Intelligence."_

"_And in so doing she saved us, all of us," the ninth doctor said standing up to place his hand on the eleventh doctor's shoulder._

"_But at what price, doctor?" the second doctor questioned._

"_Once Clara jumped into our time-stream she split herself so that every time the Great Intelligence attempted to murder us, she thwarted him. She was born in different eras and times. She was the girl born to save the doctor," the eleventh doctor explained. He sighed and slumped into his seat._

"_I don't understand," the third doctor said. "That can't possibly be what's gathered us all here."_

"_I'm afraid it is," the first doctor said. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Tell us, doctor. What does this Clara look like?" The eleventh doctor raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh come now doctor, don't tell us that you've forgotten how to communicate with fellow timelords, or in this case yourselves?" the third doctor questioned._

"_I'm afraid it's been some time," the eleventh doctor said._

"_Your first incarnation is right, doctor," the man stated. "Show them Clara and perhaps then they will understand."_

"_Hold on a minute there chap," the tenth doctor said. "There are eleven current doctors gathered in this room and one man whose identity we are still unsure of. Why should we trust you?"_

"_That is of minimal importance at this moment," the man replied._

"_It is important if all of us are about to put our heads together," the tenth doctor said. "That is when we are most vulnerable."_

"_Agreed," said the ninth. "Tell us who you are. Because to be perfectly honest, we have no reason to be here. The Time War ending should mean that the laws of time no longer apply, even to our previous incarnations."_

_The tenth doctor looked around. "It's a long story, really," he said._

"_The Time War between Time Lords and the Dalek race did not put an end to the laws of time," the man replied. "It simply put an end to those who control the laws of time. They are still in place and all of you know that when such a change to a Time Lord's timeline occurs, this is protocol," the man said._

"_Who are you though?" the fourth doctor asked._

_The man sighed. "Fine, doctors. If you must be aware I am the eleventh regeneration, the twelfth doctor, as it were."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gallifrey was the planet to the race of Time Lords. It was far beyond the knowledge of any Earthling and even further away from reach. It was a beautiful planet. It had two rather large moons, in contrast to the Earth. This was the birthplace to the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Gallifrey was normally a very friendly planet, all Time Lords coexisting rather harmoniously. That was until the last Great Time War._

_The Doctor was in his eighth incarnation, his seventh regeneration. He had just traveled in the past visiting all his incarnations to collect his memories. It left him tired and worn. He lay in his T.A.R.D.I.S. resting. A transmission was coming through, however. He stood up. It was being sent from his home planet of Gallifrey. No picture was available, however a voice could be heard. It was more than familiar to the Doctor._

"_Doctor, thank heavens! We need your assistance. Millions upon millions of Daleks are on Gallifrey! Our defenses have been depleted. It's just thanks to the High Council I was able to send this distress beacon!" the fellow Time Lord said._

"_Lord President, is that you?" the Doctor asked._

"_Indeed it is I, Lord President Rassilon," Rassilon said. "Doctor you owe us. You've betrayed Gallifrey one too many times and now we need you."_

"_I am on my way," the Doctor said setting the proper coordinates. Immediately his T.A.R.D.I.S. was heading straight for Gallifrey. As the T.A.R.D.I.S. whirled through time and space the Doctor received readings on the monitor that belonged to the Dalek race. Rassilon had not lied, this time. The Doctor set a cloaking device as his T.A.R.D.I.S. passed through the ships that belonged to the Daleks to avoid detection. _

_The doctor flashes to his next memory of Gallifrey upon its demise. He is standing in front of Rassilon who has just murdered a fellow Time Lord. "It's not too late, Rassilon! He is regenerating!" the Doctor exclaimed. Explosions could be heard from outside the walls of the private chamber that belonged to Rassilon._

_He took off the ring he was wearing, one with a red ruby on top, and put it on the hand of the Time Lord beneath him. "This will put an end to his regeneration." He then turned back to the doctor. "You don't understand, this is all your doing," Rassilon said._

"_What are you talking about?" questioned the Doctor._

"_You brought Gallifrey to the attention of the Daleks. Your defeat of them time and time again was enough to anger any one of them," Rassilon explained. "And when a Dalek begins to feel, we're all doomed. My adversary here thwarted my first attack on the group of Daleks on the fields of Gallifrey so I kindly returned the favor. Now you fail to do as I ask? Where is the wisdom in that?"_

_The Doctor was silent. "Lord President, there are other ways to deal with the Daleks. Just let me talk to them."_

_Rassilon smiled ruefully. "If you are not with me, doctor, then you are against all of Gallifrey. And believe me, they shall know it, Doctor."_

_The eleventh doctor then proceeded to show them his last memory of Gallifrey. Rassilon had convinced all of Gallifrey that the Doctor had lead the Dalek race straight to Gallifrey. As no one knew of Rassilon's act of murder they had no reason not to believe the Lord President. Those who did question were not brave enough to stand up to Rassilon and call him on his judgment. The Doctor pleaded with his fellow Time Lords. No one believed him. In fact Rassilon ordered an attack on the eighth doctor. All the Time Lords possessed amazing abilities, however amazing some of them were they were equally powerful, and dangerous if used in such a manner. _

_The Doctor was being chased to the outskirts of Gallifrey, which was baron, desolate and unoccupied. This was also where the Doctor had parked his T.A.R.D.I.S. Old friends to the Doctor were chasing him, and attacking. They all possessed a device invented by Time Lords of Ancient Gallifrey. The device resembled that of a miniaturized lightning rod. It had the ability to send out bolts of radiation all aimed at the Doctor._

"_This is on you, Doctor!" Rassilon shouted. He was behind all the other Time Lords. "The entire Dalek race is gone because of you. Millions of Time Lords murdered and left without regenerations because of you!"_

"_I had no choice!" the Doctor screamed back as he reached his T.A.R.D.I.S. "But Rassilon it all began with you! Remember that!"_

"_Silence, Doctor!" shouted one of the Doctor's friends. He then pressed the button on the end of the device and a bolt of radiation hit the Doctor._

"_At once!" Rassilon shouted. "Aim for both of his hearts!"_

_The Doctor looked to those he once called his friends and allies. And as a single tear rolled down his cheek the remaining Time Lords of Gallifrey aimed their devices towards the Doctor. He screamed in agony as he slumped over. Without another glance backwards he got into his T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_I have no choice," the Doctor said. "Rassilon manipulated the other Time Lords. This must be done." As the Doctor started up his T.A.R.D.I.S. he went over to a chest he had. Many years ago he received a device, one he set aside merely as a knick-knack. It possessed the ability to put an entire planet in a time lock, with no means of escape. The Doctor never thought he'd have to use it, but today was the day. He found it at last. It looked like an ordinary alarm clock, but its power was far beyond that. He set it on the console and connected it with many cords._

"_Doctor, I beg of you," came a woman's voice. "Do not do what you are about to do. I know what Rassilon did, but this is not the answer."_

"_If you know what he did, why did you say nothing?" the Doctor asked, clutching his chest._

_The woman sighed. She still could not be seen. "You know the answer to that. The day will come where your plan will crumble, and I'm not so sure you'll be ready when it does."_

"_You choose now to be a parent?" the Doctor questioned. "AHHH!" he screamed in pain._

"_You are dying, doctor," the woman said. "You leave Gallifrey with the destruction of millions. It is only natural you pay the price for such an act." The sonic alarm clock began to go off emitting a high buzzing sound. "Your fate is your own, doctor. I wish you the best of luck."_

_The doctor lay down on the floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S. clutching both his hearts. The radiation was killing the Doctor and quickly. The doctor closed his eyes. He felt himself regenerating. His body began to glow a brilliant golden yellow. His hands were the first to change. They grew in size just a bit bigger. The regeneration process spread to the rest of the doctor's body._

_Slowly the doctor stood up. His clothes were stretched, not exactly fitting on his new body. The T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a stop. He quickly ran to his room. He took off his clothes exchanging them for a black collared shirt and a matching leather jacket. He then changed out of his pants and shoes finding a pair of each that fit._

"_Well then, it's best to get my mind off of things for the time being. I have a new body and I am far from Gallifrey," the doctor said looking around. He went to the console. "Well look at that. Gallifrey isn't even on the map anymore." He then looked to another screen. "London, England. Interesting place to land. Must be something even more interesting out there to find. Shall we begin?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Every doctor was arguing amongst themselves. The ninth, tenth and eleventh incarnations were trying to calm them all down, but to no avail. The eighth doctor was sitting in a corner, away from everyone else. "ENOUGH!" the eleventh doctor bellowed. "Would you all just please listen to us?"_

"_You saw with your own eyes!" the ninth doctor exclaimed. "We had no choice. Rassilon betrayed us."_

"_That we saw, but none of us would have made such a sacrifice," the fourth doctor explained._

"_That is a lie, and you all know it," the tenth doctor said. "You would have made the same call."_

_The eighth doctor stood up and faced the group. "What does it matter? It's going to be me who commits the act. As far as I'm concerned Rassilon is right."_

"_You didn't murder those Daleks," the ninth doctor said. The eighth doctor looked to him. "Nor did you murder our fellow Time Lords."_

"_No?" the eighth doctor asked._

"_Not at all," said the ninth. "The Daleks found Gallifrey because of us, true enough, but they made the choice to attack. They created the Time War, not us."_

"_Well doctors this is all well enough," the first doctor began, "but the fact remains we need to address what we do now in regards to our history. We all recognize this companion of yours, Clara was it?"_

_The eleventh doctor turned to his first incarnation. "Yes, Clara."_

"_She altered our history on the most massive of scales," said the first doctor._

"_What do you suggest he does?" questioned the tenth doctor._

"_I see our attitude hasn't improved much," the sixth doctor said._

"_My fellow doctors," began the twelfth doctor. "The time has come to address Clara Oswald and her actions. The question must be asked."_

"_And what question is that?" the eleventh doctor asked._

"_Do we want to reverse the actions of Clara Oswald?" asked the twelfth doctor. _

"_And risk all of our lives, including your own?" the eleventh doctor asked._

_The twelfth doctor looked around. "Tell us, fellow doctor," the fifth began, "what is the name of our granddaughter?"_

"_I'm sorry?" the twelfth doctor asked, looking around in a panic._

"_I knew it!" the second doctor exclaimed. "A phony!"_

"_Oh you knew it," the third doctor said rolling his eyes._

"_Reveal yourself!" exclaimed the eleventh doctor. "Reveal who you truly are!"_

_The man began to change, his appearance altering. His hair changed to that of an auburn color. He shrunk a couple of inches and his eyes changed from green to a dazzling blue. "Greetings, doctors."_

"_It…it can't be," the third doctor said, his mouth agape._

"_I do apologize for the deceit, doctors. I assumed that possessing the identity of the eleventh regeneration of the Doctor would prove beneficial but I can see it has done more harm than good," the man said._

"_You're the Captain," the second doctor said. "A Time Lord gone rogue. Stuff of legends."_

"_Correction doctors," the Captain said. "While it is true I went rogue, you were all lead falsely as to why."_

"_Eh?" the tenth doctor asked. "What do you mean lead falsely?"_

_Just then the entire room seemed to shake. "What on earth was that?" the first doctor asked, gripping his cane._

"_We are nowhere," the Captain said. "Out of space and time. There is no way we can be under attack." _

_A malicious echo of laughter could be heard. "Is that what you think, Captain?" an eerie voice questioned. It sounded thick and oily._

"_Doctors you've all been gathered here under the regulation of Gallifreyan law," the voice said. "This happens but once in all of your lifetimes. I will make use of that knowledge today. The Time Lord known as the Doctor cannot exist without his other parts, and thusly I divide you!"_

_Each Doctor disappeared from the room, all reaching out to one another. The Captain remained frozen, unable to move. "What have you done with them?" he questioned._

"_Each Doctor is lost throughout time and space, each without their precious T.A.R.D.I.S.," the voice said. "Each Doctor is tossed into the past and present of one another. This creates the biggest paradox the doctor has ever encountered, I assure you."_

"_Who are you? Name yourself!" the Captain exclaimed. "Be you demon, devil?"_

"_I am the one who the Doctor thought lost," the voice said. "I am knowledge incarnate. I found peace within the Doctor, but it was short lived, I'm afraid."_

"_How did you find us?" asked the Captain, still unable to move._

"_When you are knowledge embodied, it is not hard, my dear Captain," the voice said. "That is my secret. You've been out of the doctor's life for far too long, simply a shadow you've been, lying in wait."_

"_Name yourself!" the Captain demanded._

"_I have many names, Captain. Not that it will serve you, but I am most commonly referred to as the Great Intelligence. And I thank you for gathering the doctors here. It's proved most beneficial," the Great Intelligence stated._

"_Your plan won't work," the Captain stated. "I know the Doctor, just as well as any other Time Lord of Gallifrey. I've been following him and what he does. He's stopped you once, he can do it again."_

"_You see, that's where you're wrong," the Great Intelligence replied. "Enjoy your pocket out of space and time. It's all you will ever have." The Captain was then able to move again. He slumped over, rubbing his forehead. He had brought the doctors together in hopes of saving them, in hopes of figuring out how to fix their time stream. It turns out that their very existence was at stake once more._


	4. Chapter 4

_Every doctor had been sent across space and time, some even to distant planets. The Great Intelligence ensured that each doctor was without their T.A.R.D.I.S. and any other instruments that could help aid them. Past and futures began to collide with one another creating the greatest paradox ever._

_The tenth doctor found himself on an unfamiliar planet. The only light that guided him was that of a large moon. There was no wind so every noise made the hairs on the back of the doctor's neck stand up. He was in the middle of a forest. He had decided to follow a stream that was flowing. Eventually it would take him to the edge of the planet and that was more than likely where he would find an inhabitant of this planet._

"_Doctor…" whispered a voice suddenly from nowhere. The doctor turned to find the source of the noise. He saw nothing. He picked up his pace. That voice was familiar. It belonged to a woman though he couldn't quite put his finger on it._

_The stream had lead to the face of a cliff where a waterfall was rushing rather rapidly. The doctor fell to his knees feeling an overwhelming sense of exhaustion. "Where am I!?" he yelled to the sky._

_Again the disembodied voice whispered, "Doctor." He turned around and saw a sight that both horrified him beyond belief and made him oddly curious. It was a weeping angel, just one. As per the norm with any weeping angel it had its face covered with its hands._

"_So this is what the universe feels will be my downfall?" the doctor asked._

"_No doctor," the weeping angel said. "It's much worse than that."_

"_So you are the one speaking," the doctor said. "It's not often you meet a weeping angel who speaks without a life form."_

"_Oh but doctor I am using a life form," the angel said. "I'm using all the life forms of the forest at once."_

_The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Who brought you here? And where are we?" he asked._

"_This forest has no name," the angel said. The doctor was trying very hard not to blink. His eyes began to water though. "They are sacred to the creatures of this planet. This planet, however, was recently discovered. It's a carbon-copy, really, of your precious Earth that you protect."_

"_And just who are you?" the doctor asked._

"_I do suppose my voice has somewhat diminished with the use of these life forms," the angel said. "Allow me to explain to you how I was created before I explain who I am."_

"_This should be riveting," the doctor said sarcastically._

"_You know the history of the weeping angels as well as anyone, doctor," the angel said. "So you know that a weeping angel can be created from a statue that is inanimate. However what you probably were unaware of was that besides that of a kiss, there are other means of creating a weeping angel from that of a human."_

"_What have you done?" the tenth doctor asked keeping his gaze on the angel._

"_It's now what I've done, doctor, but instead what's been done to me," the angel replied._

"_Who are you?" the doctor questioned._

"_Someone from your past, doctor," the angel replied._

_The doctor remained silent. He couldn't help but blink, and when he did the angel showed its face. "This is not possible," he said. Tears began to stream down his face._

"_You see, doctor," the angel began, "I was lost from your world forever. The weeping angels of old approached me using the body of a local shop owner. They promised me that if I ever did see you again, the new you as they referred to you as, that I wouldn't have to see you, to go through that pain and sorrow. I have my half-human, half-doctor and that was enough for me. It was to avoid pain and anguish. They gave me that gift."_

"_But in so doing, Rose Tyler, you lost yourself and were turned into a weeping angel," the doctor said._

"_Indeed, doctor," Angel Rose said. "Though a small price to pay."_

"_You're not who you once were," the doctor said. "You left behind your mother and father, your new sibling and even your doctor."_

"_I left no one behind doctor," Angel Rose said. She turned and several other statues appeared; three adults and one infant._

"_What did you do?" the doctor asked in fear._

"_I couldn't leave my family behind, doctor," Angel Rose said._

"_This is my entire fault," the doctor said._

"_You are correct, doctor," Angel Rose said. "We were sent to ensure your destruction."_

"_By whom?" the doctor asked, wiping the tears from his face._

"_He refers to himself as the Great Intelligence," Angel Rose said. The weeping angel of the doctor took his hands off his face and appeared next to Angel Rose. "We're not like regular weeping angels. We aren't in a quantum lock."_

"_So I'd run if I were you," the Angel Doctor said._

_The doctor dodged around Angel Rose and Angel Doctor. "We won't be far behind, doctor!" Angel Rose shouted to the doctor._

_The doctor felt scattered and hopeless. Was it just a trick or had Rose Tyler and her family really been turned into weeping angels? He had to find his next incarnation. Perhaps he would have some answers._


	5. Chapter 5

_The ninth doctor found himself in a jail cell. He had woken on a cot inside the cell hours ago. He had learned that the year was 1889 and he was in Telluride, Colorado. His leather jacket and shirt had been taken leaving him in a white tank-top and his pants and boots. The date and place stood out to him, though he wasn't sure as to why. The sheriff was keeping a watchful eye on the doctor as, according to him, he had fallen right out of the sky._

_The doctor was pleading with Sheriff Hurt to let him go claiming he had done nothing wrong. Upon his hundredth plea the sheriff stood up and slammed the cage. "That's enough, I say!" Sheriff Hurt exclaimed. "I saw with my own eyes where you came from. You are an alien and until my team gets here, here you will stay."_

"_Your team?" the doctor asked._

"_Torchwood is what they're called," Sheriff Hurt said. "The Queen herself sent them here years ago when another one of your friends stopped by to visit us." The doctor shook his head. "So you might as well get comfy."_

_Torchwood. It sounded familiar though the doctor wasn't sure as to why. The doctor decided he might as well get some rest. He didn't have his sonic screwdriver with him, probably thanks to that villain, so he couldn't escape._

_Hours later a loud blast was heard jostling the doctor awake. The door to the sheriff's office had been blown off its hinges. A woman stood at the entrance. She was dressed like a woman fresh out of battle. She had frizzy light brown hair. She then shot the sheriff. The doctor looked shocked. "Oh don't worry, it just stunned him," the woman said to the doctor._

"_Who are you?" asked the doctor._

"_Hello sweetie," the woman said. "I'm River Song, your wife from the future."_

"_Is that so?" the doctor asked with a stern expression on his face. A few moments later his face split into a grin. "Fantastic."_

_River then blasted the cell's hinges, the door opening. The doctor collected his jacket and shirt. "You were a lot quicker to believe me than the other three doctors I found," River said. "Who, by the way, are waiting for us on the outskirts of town."_

"_How did you find me?" the doctor questioned._

_She pointed to her wrist. "Vortex manipulator. Only problem is that it's busted. I don't see how but until it's fixed, we're stuck here."_

"_I think I know why," the doctor said turning to a wanted poster on the wall._

_River turned to the poster. "Robert Parker?" she questioned. "I don't know that name."_

"_Not many do," the doctor admitted. "He goes by Butch Cassidy and I now know why this date is so important. Today is one of his biggest heists in a long time."_

"_You want to stop him?" River questioned. "Getting involved in the past without hesitating? Hm…yeah, you're definitely my husband," she joked._

"_Well let's meet up with the other doctors," the doctor said. "Which ones of me have you found?" he then asked._

"_Probably the three most stubborn ones I could have," she sighed. "Rescued them all from the Amazon I did."_

"_How did you know to find us?" the doctor asked._

"_Eleven incarnations of the doctor get scattered across time and space and you think the world doesn't notice?" River questioned. "No sir. I tried to find the current incarnation of the doctor, but to no avail. He can avoid detection if he wants, but I did everything to find him, to lure him from hiding. But it was then I realized something big had happened when he didn't reveal himself."_

"_I suppose I'm very lucky to have someone like you in my life then," the doctor said as they left the sheriff's office._

"_He's going to be coming to look for us soon, I'm sure," River said referring to the sheriff. "Let me take you to where the others are waiting for us. I assure you it took a lot of convincing to keep them where they were."_

"_I was very stubborn, wasn't I?" the doctor questioned._

"_Unbelievably," River agreed. She sighed. "I hope we can fix everything, doctor. If your timeline isn't corrected, well I don't have to tell you what could be the end result."_

"_I have faith," the doctor said as they passed the last house in town and began to follow a dirt road. "That's about all I have these days." The two were quiet for sometime before a thought came into the doctor's head. "You know I'm surprised we haven't seen any reapers with a paradox as big as this," the doctor said looking up in the air._

"_As am I," River said. "There was a swarm in the Amazon we had to deal with. We barely escaped. It was rather invigorating," she admitted._

"_You're not afraid of much, are you?" the doctor asked._

"_Not when you're born out of fear, no," River replied. "I've learned to handle myself."_

"_Self-taught," the doctor said as River turned off to the right, nodding in approval. There was a small hill that she jumped off of, the doctor following suit._

"_Ah, here we are," River said as she entered a hole that was just under the dirt hole._

"_Well there we are," one of the doctors said. _

_The doctor looked to the three past incarnations of himself, his first incarnation as well as his third and fourth. "We need a shave, I think," the fourth doctor said, his voice gruff but gentle._

"_It's good to see you again," the first doctor said with a smile on his face that was warm and welcoming._

"_Now then, let's figure this out, shall we?" the third doctor questioned as he rubbed his hands together._


	6. Chapter 6

_The eleventh doctor was running as fast as he had ever run before. He was being chased down an alleyway by a group of Daleks. Normally the doctor was good at improvising but he had nothing. "Do not run, doctor," one of the Daleks said. "We were sent to ensure your demise. That we shall do."_

"_Try and catch me!" the doctor laughed as he jumped in the air to grab onto a ladder hanging off the side of a building. As he got his footing he saw three Daleks begin to levitate towards him shooting radiation towards the doctor. "Blimey, I should have counted on you lot knowing how to fly." The doctor then climbed the rest of the way until he saw an open window. Quickly he entered through the window shutting it behind him. He found himself in a hallway with red carpeting and candelabras along the wall._

_He remained silent. The Daleks didn't seem to be following him. He then decided to proceed down the hallway, which seemed to stretch on forever. What seemed like hours later he came to a fork in the hallway leading two other ways. But before the doctor could make a decision he saw two former incarnations of himself. He smiled in relief._

"_Well hello doctors," the eleventh doctor said._

"_Thank heavens. You must be the current us," the second doctor said._

"_Yes, the twit who entered our time stream ruining everything," the sixth doctor agreed._

"_Ouch," the eleventh doctor said. "I don't remember being that rude."_

"_Not rude, blunt," the sixth doctor corrected._

"_I'm just glad we didn't get scattered too far away from each other," the eleventh doctor said. "Have you seen any of the others?"_

"_Afraid not. I just got done being chased by a group of Sontarans before I found myself over here," the sixth doctor said nodding to the second. "I found refuge by entering the cellar out back and heading up."_

"_How odd, I was chased by a group of Daleks before entering a window down the hall," the eleventh doctor said. He began to look around, trying to see if anything was amiss._

"_You know I just knew the Great Intelligence would return one day," the second doctor said._

"_Blimey that's right," the eleventh doctor said. "You were the first of us to ever encounter him."_

"_What a rightful git he is at that," the second doctor said. "He, or whatever it is that brought us here."_

"_Just when are we anyway?" asked the sixth doctor._

"_Let's go find out, shall we?" the eleventh doctor said as he walked past the two other doctors. _

"_I guess we're going that way," the second doctor said to the sixth. The sixth doctor rolled his eyes as they followed after the eleventh._

_The three doctors had found themselves a floor below the one they were just on. "I hear voices, shhh," the eleventh doctor said._

"_It's coming from downstairs," the sixth doctor said. He was leaning against a door. "We're in a mansion, of sorts."_

"_Well yes that's quite obvious," the eleventh doctor said with a sigh. "I think I'll go down first and check it out. Give me ten minutes and if I'm not back, come down."_

"_Not happening," said the sixth doctor as he straightened himself._

"_I'd have to be stuck with you, haven't I?" the eleventh said with a sigh._

"_You mean yourself?" the sixth doctor replied._

"_Oh let's just get on with it, shall we?" the second doctor said. "We'll all go." He then lead the way down a set of stairs they had been waiting at that lead downstairs._

_The three doctors slowly descended the staircase. The banister was made of marble and a brilliant yellow light began to immerse the three as they headed down even further. They saw a few people rushing about in a brilliant entrance hall that was the size of an opera theater at best._

"_I've been here before," the eleventh doctor said. He couldn't believe where he was. In fact he knew it not to be possible. _

_The second doctor looked to his ninth regeneration. "You have a look of immense sorrow. Tell me, doctor. Where are we?"_

"_Manhattan, 1930s," the eleventh doctor said. "It's not possible for us to be here right now, but here we are."_

"_What makes you say that?" the sixth doctor asked._

"_It's a rather long story I don't wish to repeat," the eleventh doctor said. "But we need to leave, now."_

"_Doctor…is that you?" a voice came from down below. It belonged to Rory Williams, former companion to the eleventh doctor. Rory rushed up the stairs. He looked a bit taller and was wearing his glasses, dressed in a brown-suit. "Thank heavens you've returned. Amy will be so happy!" Rory looked to the other doctors. "Who are your friends?"_

"_We are him," the second doctor replied. "Though from different points in his past."_

"_Is that how you were able to return?" Rory questioned. "Amy and I tried everything we could, we can't even leave the island."_

"_I see," the sixth doctor said. "A paradox was created that caused your two friends here to be put into a time lock." He placed hand on the doctor's back. "I'm very sorry."_

"_But you're here now, doctor," Rory said. "That's what matters."_

_The second doctor patted Rory on his back. "Well thank you, my boy. Now then, what's everyone hustling about for?" he asked Rory._

"_Our mansion is under attack by Daleks and Sontarans, a combined force," Rory explained. "I should have known you would be nearby."_

"_Where is Amy?" the eleventh doctor asked._

"_She's barricading the cellar door," Rory explained. "The Daleks made it past the gate while the Sontarans are sneaking in through the alleyway trying to get in from the side."_

"_You feel you can hold them off?" questioned the eleventh doctor._

"_We learned from the best," Rory replied._

"_Sir," said a man dressed in a black-suit. "They're at the door now. What shall we do?"_

_A woman dressed in a black shirt and white pants appeared. "Well let's ask the doctors shall we?" she asked. "He's the expert, now isn't he?"_

_The eleventh doctor looked to the woman. His face lit up with a smile as a tear began to roll down his cheek. "Amy Pond," he said. She smiled in return as she went to stand next to Rory holding his hand. _

"_We knew you'd come," she said, choking back tears._


	7. Chapter 7

_The fifth doctor found himself facing the most magnificent sight he had seen in sometime. There was a castle made of ice before him. Before too long however he was interrupted in his viewing by a creature appearing behind him. He turned and saw a creature the likes he'd never encountered before._

"_You are the doctor," the creature said. It had tentacles hanging from its face and it carried an orb that it was connected to._

"_Who are you?" the doctor questioned._

"_I am Ood Thorta. You are not very far in your time stream, are you?" Ood Thorta questioned. "At least to have no knowledge of the Ood-Sphere."_

_The doctor nodded. "Tell me, have you seen a blue police box anywhere?"_

"_I am afraid I have not," Ood Thorta said. "However I do have something that just may help."_

"_Please," the doctor said as Ood Thorta began to walk away. "I do hope its somewhere warm as, no offense, your planet is rather cold."_

_Within a few minutes the doctor was lead to a cavern just beyond where he had woken up. "Welcome, doctor," the Ood said. All the doctor could see was darkness still for some time until a lit fire allowed him to see a horrendous sight. Two future incarnations of himself were bound in chains against the cavern wall. "Welcome to your end."_

_Several other Oods appeared behind the doctor and wrestled him to a third set of chains. "You were expecting us?" the fifth doctor questioned._

"_It was foretold," Ood Thorta replied. Ood Thorta and the rest left the cavern as soon as the fifth doctor was in chains._

"_How long have the two of you been here?" the fifth doctor asked._

"_About two days," the eighth doctor replied. "I found myself with myself and immediately we were captured and brought here."_

"_Do you know what these things plan to do to us?" the fifth doctor asked._

"_We overheard them talking about some mighty beast to devour us three," the seventh doctor said, his lip trembling. "What are we to do? We've no weapons and are without our T.A.R.D.I.S."_

"_It'll give us a good chance to get to know each other before we die," the fifth doctor said with a shrug. When he shrugged the bar the chains were attached to moved up ever so slightly. "You see that?" the doctor asked. The other two doctors began to move upwards doing what they could to get the bar off of the cavern wall._

"_This species has no sense of home improvement," the seventh doctor chuckled as his board fell off the apparent nails it had been hanging on._

_The eighth doctor followed suit as the fifth doctor freed himself. "Only one problem. How do we get out of these chains?" the eight doctor questioned._

"_I have a feeling something down there will help us," the fifth doctor replied as he squinted down the cave._

"_You want to go down further?" the seventh doctor asked as he too spotted the small light._

"_Why not?" the fifth asked. "Don't tell me I lose my sense of adventure?"_

"_Not at all," the eighth doctor said as he shoved his way past the two doctors. The seventh doctor rolled his eyes as he followed after the other two._

"_I'm going to live to regret this," the seventh doctor said._

"_That's the spirit!" the fifth doctor said mistaking the seventh doctor's tone for enthusiasm._

_What seemed hours later the three doctors came to a stop to rest. They had managed to break off their chains against the wall, though their wrists were a bit raw now. The eighth doctor began to tremble a bit as he fell to his knees. "Something's happening," he said as he rubbed his forehead._

"_What?" the seventh doctor asked._

_The eighth doctor shut his eyes tight and floods of images came to him. Different incarnations of himself in different situations, all at the same time. He saw a future version of himself running from a stone creature, and another incarnation in the Old West. He then came to as the other two doctors helped him up on his feet. "What did you see?" the fifth doctor asked._

"_Us," the eighth doctor replied, "now."_

"_I'm sorry," the fifth doctor said. "What do you mean?"_

"_You see the others?" the seventh doctor asked in equal disbelief. "Are they here?"_

_The eighth doctor shook his head. "I…I can't tell where they are. I mean some places look familiar, but they aren't on this planet. I know that much."_

_A ravenous roar could be heard not far from where the three were. The light they had seen earlier was even more prominent now. A metal door was not far from where the three had decided to rest. The fifth doctor went to the door to try to open it. "It's unlocked," he said._

"_Maybe this is just a trap," noted the seventh doctor. "I mean we should wait and see if any of the others come."_

"_There were only three of these chains against the wall," the fifth doctor said, "don't be absurd."_

_The seventh doctor rolled his eyes. "Do you feel ready, doctor?" he asked his next incarnation._

"_I've caught my breath, so I suppose I'm ready," the eighth doctor admitted. "Hopefully we can get to the others and figure out what's going on. Did either of you see your T.A.R.D.I.S.?" he asked._

_The fifth and seventh doctors shook their heads. "Afraid not," they said._

"_Probably part of the Great Intelligence's plan," the eighth doctor said. "It's odd, you know. I think because of what happened with the others, our minds being together all at once…well I think I'm starting to gain some memories of the future versions of us."_

"_So that is who is behind all of this," the seventh doctor said. "It makes more sense now, as unfortunate though it is."_

"_Only neither of us is experiencing what you are," the fifth doctor noted to the eighth._

"_I think the thing of it is, is that since I'm the most up to date of us here that I can see more clearly what is to happen," the eighth doctor tried to explain. "I'm sure it is the same for the others as well, wherever they may be." The three doctors entered the next room shutting the door behind them. They were in a gigantic dome with a caged ceiling that was rounded out at the top. They immediately tried to leave as a deafening roar could be heard, but the door was locked. "Neither of you have a sonic screwdriver, do you?" the eight doctor asked._

"_Sadly no," the seventh doctor said._

"_Well then, it's time to improvise," the fifth doctor stated._

"_Those creatures knew we would escape," the eighth doctor said. "They knew our curiosity would get the better of us. Blimey, why didn't we see that?"_

"_The Great Intelligence isn't known for his lack of knowledge," the seventh doctor explained. "This has been coming for quite some time, I'm sure. We've just been too blind to see it."_

_The roar was heard again and a beast forty times the size of a man in both height and width with blood red horns could be seen. "What on earth is that?" the fifth doctor asked._

"_I don't want to stick around to find out," the seventh doctor said. "There must be another means of escape around here." The beast roared once more only for a jet of blue flames to burst from its mouth._

"_Let's just run, shall we?" the eighth doctor asked._

"_Good plan," agreed the other two doctors. The three doctors ran opposite the beast who was thundering towards them._

"_Never imagined I would get the honor to die with my selves," the fifth doctor said with a smirk. The other two looked to the fifth in exasperation._

"_The plan is to escape and find some means of transportation off of this planet," the eighth doctor said. "Since we are without our T.A.R.D.I.S.' a vortex manipulator of sorts will have to do. I just hope someone on this planet has that sort of technology."_

_Another jet of flames was aimed for the doctors. All three dodged it in different directions landing in dirt. "I think the current plan is to not die," the fifth doctor amended._

"_Even better plan," agreed the seventh and eighth doctors respectively. _


	8. Chapter 8

_The ninth doctor was running with River Song with shots being fired at the two of them. "He is relentless, isn't he?" questioned River._

"_That's one word for it," the ninth doctor huffed. At that moment he spotted a crevice below a rock that could fit two people easily. He pointed it out to River, she nodded and immediately the two ducked and entered the crevice as the horse Butch Cassidy was on stopped._

"_You're responsible for my robbery going amiss you two scoundrels!" he shouted. "I should be heading out of the country at this point!"_

_A gunshot was fired. Butch slumped off of his horse, his body falling to the ground. "History, able to be changed at any moment," a silky male voice said. Several boots could be seen by Butch Cassidy's horse that was whinnying rather loudly._

"_Doctor, we'd just like a word," another voice said, this one belonging to a female._

_River shook her head to the doctor. "Don't do it," she whispered._

"_By order of Torchwood, the life form known as the Doctor is to be apprehended at all costs and to be treated with extreme prejudice," the first male voice said._

"_Which of us would you like?" the first doctor asked. The ninth doctor's jaw dropped. Quickly he exited the crevice helping River out as well. The three members of Torchwood that had arrived and gunned down Butch Cassidy were facing the first, third and fourth doctors who had a look of menace upon them._

"_I suppose you three are the doctor from different points in time?" the woman who had curly blonde hair questioned. "Judging from your stunned expressions I will take that as a yes. Believe me, I've done my research."_

"_Who are you?" the ninth doctor asked._

_The woman turned to face the ninth doctor while the other two males kept their guns pointed at the three doctors. "My name is Isabelle. Queen Victoria appointed me the leader of the Torchwood Institute responsible for monitoring all alien life forms and deeming them either as lethal or non-lethal."_

"_That's absurd," the ninth doctor said._

"_Well you can thank whatever version of yourself that made it possible," Isabelle replied. "I suggest you come with us, doctors. Her Majesty was most intrigued to learn that another alien made his way here mere years after the last arrival of an alien life form."_

"_How long has your institute been established?" the third doctor questioned._

"_Ten years," replied one of the males. The ninth doctor looked to the first and nodded._

_The first doctor began to limp over to Isabelle. "I believe my old age is getting to me. I'm going to need some assistance." He knelt down on one knee clutching his sonic screwdriver within the palm of his hand._

_Isabelle looked down to the doctor then to one of the other Torchwood agents. "Maxwell, come and help him." Maxwell, a young black-haired male, made his way to the first doctor. He pressed another button on the sonic screwdriver and it turned back into a cane. He smacked Maxwell who fell over onto the dirt. Isabelle's face went from shock to anger and she pulled her gun on the doctor, but not before River blasted it away with a weapon of her own._

"_How dare you?!" Isabelle roared. "By order of Her Majesty you will desist!"_

"_Is that so?" the fourth doctor questioned. He snatched the gun from the third agent's hand and tossed it into where the ninth doctor and River were hiding._

"_Someone want to tie these clowns up?" River asked. The ninth and third doctor took some rope from a satchel that Butch had dropped and began to tie the three Torchwood agents up while the fourth doctor helped his first incarnation to his feet._

"_That was a quite show," the fourth doctor said._

"_It took a bit out of me," the first doctor agreed._

"_I knew you had it in you," River said as she kissed the first doctor on the cheek. The first doctor's cheeks turned a bright crimson. She looked down to her wrist. The vortex manipulator seemed to be back online. "We can get back to the future," River said excitedly. _

"_Where in the future should we go, exactly?" the third doctor questioned. "We've been scattered across space and time. There's no telling where we are."_

"_Let's just get out of here before Sheriff Hurt arrives," the ninth doctor said._

_River shrugged. She entered in a date that the other doctors could not see. "Everyone grab hands," she instructed. Each doctor closed their eyes and did so, the ninth doctor closing the circle. "I think I know someone who can help us. He's an old friend to you, though most of you haven't met him just yet."_

_She pressed the button on the vortex manipulator once more and quickly grabbed the ninth and third doctor's hands once more. A dazzling blue light could be seen through everyone's eyelids, aside from River's whose eyes remained open. She smiled looking upwards._

_In less than a minute the four doctors and River found themselves in an entirely new time and place. Slowly each doctor opened their eyes. "What year are we in, River?" the ninth doctor questioned._

_River looked down to her vortex manipulator. "According to this we are in the year 2005. It wasn't where I wanted to end up, to be honest, but…" River's face lit up as she looked past each doctor. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in plain sight. The other doctors turned to see what River was looking at._

"_At last!" the third doctor exclaimed. The door opened and a man stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He wore a nice jacket and had messy hair that seemed to work for him. His face froze in terror as he saw River and the four doctors._

"_I am sorry!" the man said right away. "I'm just borrowing it! I didn't realize you'd bring past versions of yourself to yell at me!"_

"_Young man, calm yourself!" the first doctor said._

"_Captain Jack?" the ninth doctor questioned._

"_Hello doctors," Captain Jack said._

"_Where did you come from?" the ninth doctor asked._

"_The 1700s," Captain Jack said. "And for no good reason, it would appear," he said._

"_I'm confused, just who is this?" the third doctor asked._

"_Captain Jack Harkness," the ninth doctor replied. "A former companion of mine, and a good man."_

"_Not only that," River interjected, "but he cannot die."_

"_What?" the ninth doctor asked, turning around to face River. _

"_Due to the actions of Rose Tyler, Captain Jack here becomes immortal. He's a man I've wanted to meet for some time now," River explained._

_Captain Jack walked to River and extended his hand. "And just who might you be?" he asked with a seductive tone._

_River couldn't help but giggle. "The name's River. I'm married to the tenth regeneration of the doctor."_

_Captain Jack smiled widely. "He never struck me as the marrying type."_

"_It was a messy affair, really," River said. She shook her head. "Well anyways, you were just the man I was looking for." She held up the vortex manipulator._

"_You found it!" Captain Jack exclaimed._

"_Found it, borrowed it," River said with a shrug. "Anyway it lead me to you once it was online again as you were the man I was looking for. Something big has happened, something far worse than what I imagined."_

"_I think we'll wait inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.," the fourth doctor said. As the first and third doctor began to follow him the ninth doctor knelt over, a pain searing across his forehead._

"_Doctor, are you okay?" Jack asked as he and the third doctor helped him up. The ninth doctor then began to receive images of the other versions of himself. He saw quick flashes of a snowy landscape, what he thought was a Dalek, and also that of a river._

"_I think the paradox the Great Intelligence created is catching up with us," the ninth doctor said._

"_If we don't do something fast all of our time streams will collapse in on themselves," the fourth doctor agreed._

"_It's already happening," the first doctor said as he pointed up to the sky. The sky had suddenly taken on an orange hue whereas before it had been blue._

"_Let's get into the T.A.R.D.I.S. then," River said. Everyone agreed and headed inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. The interior was that of the ninth's._

"_I am sorry," Captain Jack said to the ninth doctor who took a seat on one of the steps heading up to the console. "I had to investigate this alleged sighting of an alien, that's why I borrowed the T.A.R.D.I.S. when you and Rose weren't looking."_

_The ninth doctor shook his head. "There's no time. I have a feeling I know where to find our current incarnation," he said talking to the other three doctors. "Our second and sixth ones are there as well."_

"_Where?" the third doctor questioned. "Maybe if we can get all of us together again the paradox will repair itself and the universe won't collapse in on itself like it appears to be doing."_

"_Great point!" the first doctor agreed._

"_Well our current incarnation is in Manhattan," the ninth doctor replied. _

_River's face became saddened. "We can't go there," she said._

"_Why not?" the first doctor asked._

"_The T.A.R.D.I.S. won't let us," River explained. "Due to events beyond your control, doctors, you cannot travel back to the time that the current doctor is in."_

"_Just why not?" the third and fourth doctor asked in unison._

"_Tell me, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River questioned. There was silence amongst the other doctors. "Now perhaps if we can find the other four doctors, then maybe we'd be able to puncture enough of a hole with this T.A.R.D.I.S. to get inside."_

"_How do we know where they are?" Captain Jack asked._

_Everyone looked to the ninth. He stood up immediately. "I am receiving coordinates from my previous incarnation. It seems he and I possess the ability to communicate. I know just where to go!" he exclaimed as he headed to the console and entered the coordinates._

_The other doctors looked to the destination. "An odd sort of place for us to be, don't you think?" the first doctor asked._

"_No more odd than the Amazon," River said with a smirk. The doctor pulled a lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was off._

"_Here we go," the ninth doctor said more to himself than the others._


	9. Chapter 9

_Clara Oswald found herself alone by the side of a lake. She had no idea where she was, or for that matter who she was. The sky was a horrible crimson, she had no idea what to make of it. She had tried countless times to find her way to some sort of building, but to no avail. She always ended up by the same lake._

_It had been hours and she had finished crying, tears staining her face. A slight stir in the night made her look up. It appeared as though someone was walking through the woods towards her. "Who…who's there?" she asked._

"_Damn!" the voice exclaimed. A rustling sound was heard. Clara went towards the voice. She then found a woman with bright red hair lying on the ground. Clara extended her hand to help the woman up._

"_Who are you?" the woman asked. The moment Clara came into contact with the woman Clara was blasted backwards, as well as the red-haired woman. "Oi!" the woman exclaimed. "What did you do that for!?"_

"_That wasn't me!" Clara exclaimed as she rubbed her elbow. Slowly she stood up. "Are you okay?"_

_The woman rubbed the back of her head. "I guess," she said. "My name's Donna, what's yours?"_

"_Clara," replied Clara. The two women then heard a similar ringing sensation. They grabbed their heads in response. "What's going on?!" Clara screamed into the night._

_Donna fell over once more. "I'm guessing something happened that caused us to lose our memories, and now we're getting them back," she explained. Immediately Donna remembered every adventure with the doctor, every one that lead up to when the doctor erased her memories._

_Clara's memories returned to her just as quickly. "Where's the doctor?" she asked._

_Donna shook her head. "I could not tell you that," she said. "To be honest, I shouldn't even be alive right now."_

_Clara raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"_

"_I assume you are one of the doctor's future companions?" Donna asked. Clara nodded. "Well I am a former companion of his. I was near death when I came into contact with regeneration energy of the doctor's that fed into me, making me part time lord, part human. A meta-crisis," Donna explained. "But it was short lived as there can be no part human, part timelord. The doctor erased my memories to save me."_

_Clara shook her head in confusion. "He never mentioned you," Clara stated._

"_He never did like talking about his old companions, even around me," Donna said. "But judging from the sky the universe is collapsing in on itself, which means something big has happened to the doctor."_

"_But where are we?" Clara asked. Donna looked around._

"_It appears to be some sort of carbon-copy of Earth," Donna said. "Similar to the actual Earth, but not quite the same. Now what could the purpose of that be?"_

_Clara shook her head. A scream could be heard coming from deeper within the forest. To Donna it sounded familiar, although not to Clara. "What was that?" Clara asked._

_Donna smiled. "That's the sound of the doctor screaming."_

"_Don't sound so happy," Clara said._

_The tenth doctor was getting closer. He was running from the weeping angels still, though he wasn't checking to see how far behind they were. It was at that point that he bumped into both Donna and Clara. He stopped and blinked at the two of them. "Donna?" he said, with a look of shock and horror etched upon his face._

"_Long story," Donna said as she hugged the doctor. The doctor then turned to Clara. "You must be my current incarnation's companion. Lovely to meet you," he said shaking Clara's hand. "I understand why you're here, but Donna, what brought you here? And how do you remember me?"_

_Donna shook her head. "I guess coming into contact with your current companion brought the memories back. Her memories were gone as well, though for a different reason I believe," Donna explained._

"_What were you running from?" Clara questioned the doctor as they exited the forest and headed to the lake._

_He shook his head. "Weeping angels," he said. Clara and Donna looked to one another. He groaned. "The two companions who don't know what weeping angels are, come on!"_

"_Tell us, doctor," Clara said._

"_Weeping angels are an ancient race," the doctor replied. "They feed on time energy, and therefore send you back in time as a means of killing you and then feed on that energy." Donna and Clara looked to the doctor in awe. "That's right. And if we don't hurry a group of weeping angels will do just that. Only these ones are more lethal."_

"_More lethal?" Donna asked._

_The doctor hesitated. "Rose and her family were turned into weeping angels by the Great Intelligence. I assume he gave them other powers since just sending me back in time wouldn't kill me."_

"_Rose Tyler?" Clara asked. The doctor nodded. "You told me about her one time. She meant a lot to you."_

_Again the doctor nodded. "And she's on her way to kill us."_

"_Let's get out of here then!" Donna yelled._

"_One problem with that," Clara said. Donna and the doctor looked to her. "No matter what I always seem to find my way back to this lake."_

"_Oldest trick in the book, ha!" Donna laughed. "This planet was set up to trick us. There must be some way off of it." She paused. "Doctor, you say the weeping angels have other means of killing us, right?"_

"_Aye," the doctor said. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Why not let them send us back in time?" Donna questioned. "Perhaps this Great Intelligence you speak of was a bit too quick in his scheme."_

"_You suggest that we let the angels send us back in time?" the doctor questioned. He was silent for a bit. "If the Great Intelligence did make them like the old weeping angels, besides their new powers, then perhaps there is a flaw. Good thinking, Donna!"_

"_I'm still confused as to what is happening," Clara said._

"_Long story short, the Great Intelligence messed up our time stream," the doctor explained. "All the doctors had converged to discuss what you did."_

"_I saved your lives," Clara explained._

"_For which we are all grateful a thousand times over," the doctor said with a smile. "But time lord protocol mandates that whenever something so grand happens to our time stream, no matter who is to blame, we all meet. Somehow the Great Intelligence escaped and attacked us once more scattering us across the universe."_

"_Which created a giant paradox that now seems to be collapsing the universe in on itself," Donna said pointing to the sky._

_The doctor shook his head. "Right then, I guess we go with Donna's plan."_

"_Is it safe?" Clara asked._

"_Only one way to find out," the doctor replied as the three faced the forest once more._


	10. Chapter 10

_The windows of the T.A.R.D.I.S. were exploding. "I'm not sure how much more she can take!" the first doctor exclaimed. He was standing with the ninth at the console as they were making their way to the Horsehead Nebula. None of the doctors had traveled there quite yet so they were as yet unaware of what awaited them. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was going berserk. _

"_What's that noise?" the third doctor questioned as he made his way to the console._

"_It's a distress signal," the ninth doctor replied. He looked to a monitor. "This signal only goes off whenever there's a massive threat."_

"_This planet we're going to is dangerous, is it?" questioned the fourth doctor. He was leaning up against the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_It would appear so, now wouldn't it?" River questioned as she appeared with Captain Jack. _

"_And because of that danger you are all to stay in here while me and River find the doctors that are on this planet," Captain Jack explained._

"_And leave our future in your hands?" the fourth doctor scoffed._

_The ninth doctor turned to his previous incarnations. "I know you three are very proud, but we need all the help we can get. This is the biggest mess we've ever been in and we have no time to be picky." They were silent. The ninth doctor turned to River and Jack. "That being said it would be best if we all search for them." River and Jack did not argue. "Right then, we should be there soon."_

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. lurched to a grinding halt causing everyone to fall over. "That was fast," Captain Jack remarked._

"_Where are we anyway?" the fourth doctor asked as he helped the first and third doctor up._

_The ninth doctor read aloud the coordinates. "A place called the Ood Sphere. This T.A.R.D.I.S knows the name and location, though I don't really see how."_

"_The paradox is causing all of time and space to leak," River said aloud. "Since this is the only T.A.R.D.I.S. that we have available I'm sure it's getting all sorts of readings." She hesitated. "I don't how much more she'll be able to take, so we need to hurry."_

"_Agreed," the first doctor said. He went to the door and opened it up. A cold chill swept inside. He looked outside to see a snowy landscape._

_The ninth doctor and River stood next to the first doctor. River shook her head. "The doctor has spoken of this planet. It's normally a very peaceful race. The entire race was under enslavement saved by the doctor but then, though short lived, was under an even greater threat saved once more by the doctor. It's no surprise that he was sent here."_

"_But which of us are here?" the third doctor questioned._

_The ninth doctor closed his eyes. "My previous two incarnations and your next one," he said turning to the fourth doctor. The doctors then exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. despite the cold. River and Captain Jack followed after._

_The first doctor began to walk off into the distance. "Um, doctor. Where are you going?" asked Captain Jack._

"_Footprints, here in the snow," the first doctor said as he turned around. "One can only assume that they lead to ourselves."_

"_I say half of us show follow them and the other half should stay put," the ninth doctor suggested. "There are enough of us here anyway."_

_The third and fourth doctor exchanged glances. "I suppose we do make a good point," the fourth doctor said. The third doctor nodded in agreement._

_The first doctor rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to find ourselves."_

_River and the ninth doctor ran to catch up to the first doctor. "We'll come with," River said. The first doctor raised an eyebrow. "If anything happens to any of you, my husband dies. I'm not losing him again."_

_The first doctor had nothing to say to that so continued to follow the tracks with River and nine following after him. "I'll stay with these two and guard the T.A.R.D.I.S.," Captain Jack said._

"_Keep an eye on the monitors!" River shouted back. "Torchwood might not be far behind." Captain Jack nodded and just before he entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the third and fourth doctors he paused._

"_Wait what?" he said. But River, the first and ninth doctor were already too far away._

_Meanwhile the eleventh doctor wasn't fairing much better with his second and sixth incarnations in Manhattan. He was currently standing with Rory and his sixth incarnation outside in front of the gate that guarded Amy and Rory's mansion. "I never did like the Sontaran race," the sixth doctor stated. "But what would compel them to team up with the Daleks? The two shouldn't even know of each other's existence."_

"_Unfortunately this isn't the first time they've teamed up," the eleventh doctor stated. "Isn't that right, Rory?" he said patting Rory on the back._

_One of Rory and Amy's handlers, Jonah, appeared behind the three. "Sirs, Amy and the doctor report the mansion is still clear."_

"_Thank you, Jonah," Rory said. Jonah bowed and left._

"_At least we've held back the Sontarans," the sixth doctor said._

"_Yes it's all nice but I'm sure the Daleks will be out front any moment," the eleventh doctor said. "I have a feeling the force field we created won't last long."_

_Rory sighed. "You're probably right," he admitted. "I hate it when you're right."_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Time agent, huh?" questioned the fourth doctor. Himself, Captain Jack and the third doctor were waiting in the T.A.R.D.I.S. for River and the other doctors to return. _

"_Former time agent," Captain Jack amended. "Lately I've taken to traveling with the doctor, well, with you that is." He paused. "It's odd though, a group of people have been after me. Ever heard of a man by the name of Dorium?" he questioned._

"_Can't say we have," the fourth doctor said._

"_He's a man who works on the black market who's taken to following me," Captain Jack said. "I've tried shaking him off but I fear one day soon he'll catch up to me." He sighed. "He poses no immediate threat but I fear of the people he works for."_

_The doctors were silent. "You seem a good man, I will admit," the third doctor said. _

"_Although you did steal our T.A.R.D.I.S.," the fourth doctor said._

"_I prefer to think of it as a temporary loan," Captain Jack said. The fourth doctor couldn't help but crack a smile. All was quiet until the very ground beneath the three men began to shake. Then the entire T.A.R.D.I.S. began to shake in unison._

_The third doctor managed to reach the console and looked at the monitor. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. "What is it?" the fourth doctor asked. It was at that moment that the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. was thrust open._

_The seventh and eighth doctors ran inside trying to catch their breaths. "Ah, we're here. Perfect," the seventh doctor said._

"_What happened out there?" the third doctor questioned._

_Then the fifth doctor was seen being helped into the T.A.R.D.I.S. by the first doctor and River. Shots could be heard from just outside the door. The ninth doctor had River's gun and was shooting it. He dived into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the doors shutting with the snap of River's fingers._

"_Get us out of here!" River yelled to the fourth doctor. He nodded just as the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared to be slammed into._

"_What is that thing?" the third doctor questioned as he still looked at the monitor. The fourth doctor got the T.A.R.D.I.S. to take off despite the constant pounding until it was nothing but a dull echo._

"_A pet that belongs to the Ood race," Captain Jack said. "It's their protection. But it seems the Ood are being controlled by an exterior force." He narrowed his eyes as he looked to the ninth doctor. "You mentioned something about the Great Intelligence?"_

"_Perhaps one of our greatest foes," the seventh doctor said. "He is responsible for sending all of us across time and space."_

_River nodded. "A formidable foe if any I've seen of the doctor's. But I fear what other traps the Great Intelligence has set, especially in Manhattan."_

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a stop. The fourth doctor was hitting some knobs and turning dials frantically. "We are out of the Horsehead Nebula," he said. "We're heading back to Earth."_

"_What year?" River asked._

"_Unclear," replied the fourth doctor as he squinted down at the console. "But we're on a set course, I can't change it."_

"_Perhaps we all can together," the first doctor said. The other doctors positioned themselves around the console as Jack and River watched from the side._

"_Maybe we should just let it take its course," Captain Jack suggested._

"_Who knows where it will take us," the third doctor said. "It could be another trap."_

"_We need to take a few moments just to collect our thoughts," River stated. "If we go in blind, doctors, your entire future may be at its end." There were a few huffs but in the end the doctors agreed and dispersed throughout the T.A.R.D.I.S._

_The tenth doctor was standing next to Donna and Clara facing the Weeping Angels. The moment the angels had arrived there was silence. The doctor had called to them, but still they did not reply. Donna was silent. "What do we do, doctor?" she asked._

_He shook his head. "I'm going to approach them," he replied. He began to move forward and still no angel made to move for him. He closed his eyes and reached his hand out. "Rose Tyler, I am so very sorry," he said. He extended his hand further and felt the cold stone of Angel Rose reach out in return._

_The doctor found himself gasping for breath. He had felt this sensation but once before when himself and Martha Jones had been transported to the past during his first encounter with the angels. He felt grass and dirt beneath him at last. The sun was rising just beyond a hill that was in front of him. _

_A noise from behind the doctor told him that Donna and Clara had just been touched by the Weeping Angels as well. "Well that was uncomfortable," Clara said as Donna helped her up._

"_Where are we, doctor?" Donna asked._

_The doctor took in his surroundings. "Well it would appear we're back on the real Earth. If I had to guess what year I'd say 1865."_

"_What makes you say that?" Clara asked._

_Donna's face turned to awe as she watched a carriage pass just over the hill. She pulled the doctor and Clara off to the side to avoid detection. "Because President Abraham Lincoln is passing us in that carriage as we speak," Donna said. She turned to the doctor. "What day is it, exactly?"_

"_April 13__th__," the doctor replied. Donna's face turned to an expression of sorrow._

"_Why? What is April 13__th__?" Clara questioned._

_The doctor faced Clara. "It's the day before Abraham Lincoln was assassinated." She nodded solemnly._

"_You know," Donna began, "if the Weeping Angels brought us back so far they must be reaping some pretty big rewards."_

_Clara sighed. "We're stuck here, aren't we?" _

"_Not for long," the doctor said._

_Clara looked to Donna as the doctor began to follow President Lincoln's carriage. "What are you doing, doctor?" Donna asked._

"_We need to find my next incarnation, and who better to help us then the President of the United States?" the doctor questioned. "I know for a fact that President Lincoln just so happens to be in on a few time traveling secrets."_

"_Perhaps this is the universe's way of helping us out?" Clara suggested._

"_Let's find out, shall we?" the doctor said. "ALLONSY!" Donna couldn't help but laugh which Clara joined in on as they ran to keep up with the doctor._


	12. Chapter 12

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed on Earth. It's destination had been unclear but was revealed the moment it landed. River was looking at her vortex manipulator. "My readout says we've landed in the year 1865 in the United States," River said. She looked to the ninth doctor who was shooing away the third and seventh doctors from his console. "Doctors, please," she said, clearing her throat. The third and seventh doctors shrugged simultaneously and went to stand elsewhere. "Any ideas why we've come to this year?" River asked the ninth doctor._

_He nodded. "I saw that my next regeneration is here. I'm guessing the good ol' T.A.R.D.I.S. saw that in my head and brought us here."_

_The third doctor interrupted. "I thought you said earlier your next regeneration was on some distant planet?" the third doctor asked. "A planet you had never seen?"_

_The ninth doctor nodded. "Something happened that changed that," he replied._

_Captain Jack appeared with the first and fifth doctor. "We're getting crazy readouts in your secondary antechamber," Captain Jack said. "No matter what time or place it is, each sky is coated in crimson. There are no stars at night, just a lone moon bathed in red."_

"_You know what that means don't you?" the first doctor asked. "The end of not just time, but all universes; each caving in upon one another, is nigh." _

"_It doesn't surprise me that the Great Intelligence would be the one to bring this about," the third doctor said._

_The ninth doctor closed his eyes. "I remember our tenth regeneration showing us the Great Intelligence entering our time stream. I vaguely remember it myself, and then seeing that girl."_

"_What girl?" River asked._

"_They call her Clara," the ninth doctor said. "I was in London with Rose Tyler when a mysterious figure came from nowhere clutching both my hearts in an iron grasp. And then all I saw was the girl, pulling him away."_

"_Why would he enter our time stream to begin with?" the third doctor asked. "Simple murder seems a bit mundane for the Great Intelligence, even simultaneous murder of all of us."_

"_No no," the fifth doctor said. "It's much more than that. It has to be."_

"_I was there with the doctor when the Great Intelligence attempted to murder you," River stated. "I was on Trenzalore. He entered your time stream so he could find peace. I assume he tired of his existence and wanted a way to end it. So he entered your time stream, but needed you all dead so he could live in peace."_

"_That's when that girl entered our stream," the first doctor said. "I remember now. She was the one who told me which T.A.R.D.I.S. to steal. This Great Intelligence must have been there and she stopped it."_

"_She saved us," the third doctor realized._

"_Then we need to return the favor and get us all together," the seventh doctor said._

"_But we can't get to where your current incarnation is," River repeated. "Not without the tenth doctor."_

"_Tenth?" the doctors repeated._

_River shrugged and looked to Captain Jack. "It's how we've been keeping track of you all," Captain Jack said. "Far more simple."_

_The ninth doctor smiled. "Well then let's find four and eight, shall we?" he said. "We have some exploring to do, wherever we are."_

_Meanwhile the tenth doctor, Donna and Clara had followed President Lincoln's carriage all the way to the White House which had only been a few miles away. The three stopped to catch their breath just outside the iron gates. "Well I always did want to visit the White House," Clara said, gripping the gate for support._

"_We can't just waltz right in, now can we?" Donna said to the doctor. "How do you plan on three British people getting in to see the President of the United States?" _

_The doctor looked to Clara then Donna. "I have an idea," the doctor said. They both looked to the doctor, then to each other._

"_I'm afraid," Clara said._

_Donna shrugged. "I suppose I'm used to it by now."_

_The ninth doctor was walking through a set of woods with his first incarnation and River. "I have no idea where we could be," River stated. "My sensor is jammed."_

"_I always wanted to come back to the states," the first doctor said. "I find it odd, though, that one of my regenerations would be here."_

"_It's the doing of the Great Intelligence. He thought separating would make us weak," he began. "I suppose in a way we have been weakened, but being together can do more good than bad." _

_River smiled at the ninth doctor. "I can see the traits brought to my doctor from you," she said._

_The ninth doctor returned the smile. "There's a clearing just up ahead," he said. _

_The first doctor quickened his pace to keep up with River and the ninth doctor. "So this is where we ended up," River said._

"_We better find a way inside then," the first doctor said. "Hopefully the others are fairing a bit better than us."_


	13. Chapter 13

_The eleventh doctor found himself tied up with his second and sixth incarnation. "You do know this is the both of your faults, correct?" the eleventh doctor asked the two others._

_The sixth doctor rolled his eyes. "I hardly believe that," he said._

"_The doctors will be quiet," said a Dalek who had been surveying the three doctors._

"_Yes that is quite enough," a Sontaran said. He was standing next to the Dalek. "We are under direct orders to end you. Considering there are three of you the Dalek race has kindly agreed to let me think of the most horrendous way for you three to go."_

"_Who teamed the two of you up?" the eleventh doctor asked._

"_That is on a need to know basis," the Dalek said. "Now remain here while I go confer with my comrades. We need to decide what to do with the other human life forms."_

_The Dalek left the room leaving the Sontaran to guard the doctors. "Tell me, mighty warrior," the second doctor said. "This person that sent you, they are your boss, yes?"_

_The eleventh doctor looked over with a slight smirk on his face. "This is false," the Sontaran said._

"_The way I see," the eleventh doctor continued on, "the Great Intelligence is your boss. The Daleks are nothing but complicit with them."_

"_Daleks are a mundane race," the Sontaran said._

"_That's funny," the sixth doctor commented. "I recall them saying the very same about you."_

_The Sontaran pounded his fist. "Well then I might just have to have a word with this Dalek!" He stormed out of the basement locking the door behind him._

"_Well that's taken care of," the second doctor said. "Any of you know how to get us out of these ropes?"_

_The eleventh doctor squirmed around a bit. "I have a knife somewhere on me," he said to the sixth doctor. "If you could move your hand over slightly to the left you could grab it." The sixth doctor did as told until finally he pulled out a small Swiss army knife._

"_We carry weapons now, do we?" the second doctor asked._

"_Hardly," the eleventh doctor replied as the sixth began to cut away the ropes that bound them. "It was a gift, actually."_

_Not before too long the ropes were released. The eleventh doctor jumped up. Shots could be fired from just outside. "What is that?" the second doctor asked._

_The moment the question had been asked Amy walked down the stairs to the basement. "Hello doctors," she said. "I see you have proven yourselves most useful."_

"_This was one of your companions?" the sixth doctor questioned brushing dust off of his coat._

_The eleventh doctor shrugged. "She knows how to handle herself."_

_The sixth doctor looked Amy up and down. "Fair enough," he said._

"_Yes well now that's been established," she began, "my husband is waiting for us upstairs. All Daleks and Sontarans have been immobilized."_

"_With what, exactly?" the eleventh doctor asked as they headed upstairs._

_Amy turned to the doctor. "We've been facing many odd beings since your departure," Amy explained. "The weeping angels were gone but other things started showing up, probably due to the angel's presence."_

"_Such as?" the eleventh doctor as they continued up to the foyer._

"_An Ice Warrior found his way to our island," Amy explained. "It took us a while to figure out what he was, exactly. We defeated him the same way we found him. We froze him."_

_The eleventh doctor smacked his forehead. "Genius!" he said._

"_Yes, well other creatures started showing up," Amy said. "When there was no hope of your return we started to develop our own weaponry to ensure that the aliens knew we were prepared."_

"_Sounds top notch," the second doctor said._

"_But what brings you here, doctors?" Amy asked. "You still haven't fully explained."_

"_It's complicated," the eleventh doctor admitted. "But let's just say if I don't find my other counterparts soon, a crimson sky will be the worst of our worries." He looked outside the window that was just above the door in the foyer._

_The President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln, was pacing back and forth in the oval office. "Sir, I must insist," a man in a black suit said to the president. "The congress wishes to know what you plan to do about this sky of blood."_

_The president turned to face his colleague. "What can be done?" the president questioned. "We have no experts on such a matter at our disposal."_

"_Is that so?" came a voice from the door to the oval office. The tenth doctor was standing in the doorframe alongside Donna and Clara. They had managed to find some spare suits._

"_Mr. Cole, please escort these trespassers out of my office," the president said._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," Donna said. _

"_And just why not, ma'me?" the president questioned._

"_You need an expert on this sky of blood, yes?" Clara said. She looked to the doctor. "You've found him."_

"_Mr. President, clearly this is some sort of attempt on your life," Mr. Cole said._

"_I assure you that is not the case here," the doctor said. "They call me the doctor. And I can tell you why the skies all around the universe are the same color."_

_The president thought this over. "In exchange for what, precisely?"_

"_Very astute, sir," the doctor said. "I'll explain this odd phenomenon in exchange for your knowledge on time travel." The president looked to Mr. Cole who went to go shut the door to the office, ushering in the three._

"_What do you know of time travel, doctor?" questioned the president._

"_A fair amount, I assure you," the doctor said. "That's how I got here with my associates, and it is what I need to get back."_

_The president looked to Mr. Cole, then to the others. "Well best start from the beginning, my boy. I won't be offering anything unless I know that my country is safe."_


	14. Chapter 14

_The remaining doctors were waiting in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Captain Jack. The power to the T.A.R.D.I.S. had shut off the moment the first and ninth doctor had left with River, and no one was sure as to why. Captain Jack was working under the hood with the fourth and eighth doctor, all three of whom were covered in grease. "It's a shame that the chameleon circuit still hasn't been fixed," commented the eighth doctor. _

"_You'd think that after ten regenerations we'd manage to find a way to fix that blasted thing," the fourth doctor agreed._

"_Did you manage to reroute the power cord I handed you?" Captain Jack questioned the eighth doctor._

"_Still no power I'm afraid," the eighth doctor said._

"_OUCH!" screamed the seventh doctor from above the three. He was standing with the third and fifth doctors tinkering with the console. "Blasted thing, I swear!" the seventh doctor then said._

"_Well this is all pointless," the fifth doctor said. "Let's just go and find our other selves."_

"_Good idea," the fourth doctor said as he stood up wiping off the grease of his pants._

_Captain Jack sighed. "Why did I have to be stuck here with the lot of you?"_

"_Too many doctors in the past is a dangerous thing, Captain Jack," the eighth doctor said. The third doctor went to pull the door open, but to no avail._

"_It won't open," the third doctor said._

"_Nonsense," the fourth doctor said as he too tried to pull the door open._

"_Ah yes," the eighth doctor said. "That would be my doing," he said._

_The doctors and Captain Jack turned to the eighth doctor. "What do you mean?" the fourth doctor asked._

"_Well I put in a new feature that would ensure the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors cannot open if our power is out. The way I see it is I would be out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. locating another power source," the eighth doctor explained. "I didn't figure on nine other versions of me running around with me."_

"_Ten once we get to Manhattan," the fourth doctor said. "That'll be an interesting endeavor."_

"_Let's get our party hats on then, shall we?" the seventh doctor said. "Honestly, we're at the end of the universe, really, and you all seem to be making light of this."_

"_Perhaps that's what we need!" Captain Jack said. "I know you are all technically the doctor, but pull yourselves together! Start acting like the doctor you are today!" There was silence among the group. "Oh for heaven's sake," Captain Jack said throwing his tool on the ground._

_Meanwhile River and the other two doctors found their way to the grounds of the White House. They had found a hole conveniently made for three average sized people to walk through. "Suppose they're already in there," the first doctor said. "What if our presence ruins everything?"_

_River nodded. "That could pose a problem. Perhaps we wait for them to come out."_

"_It would appear that would be happening sooner rather than later," the ninth doctor said. He pulled the first doctor and River behind a thing of bushes as a carriage came rushing out with two horses being ushered as fast as they could. He shrugged. "Let's go."_

_The first doctor pulled his eighth regeneration back. "Come now, boy. Do you have no sense at all? We can't just rush into this."_

_At that point River stood up and began to run the length of the driveway leading to the front door. The first doctor rolled his eyes as the ninth doctor followed. "Why did they bring me along? Just so they could ignore me? Honestly!" His cane was extended once more as he hobbled up the steps to the front door as well._

_The ninth doctor and River found themselves with rifles pointed at their chests. The first doctor saw this and immediately used his cane to whack both guns away, then did the same action to both guards. "Honestly, I hate guns," he said. "Come on then," the first doctor said as he stepped over the bodies of the two guards. Nine and River looked to one another in shock. They then followed after the first doctor but stopped short as they saw the view of the White House._

"_Astounding," commented River._

"_Yes yes, it's simply marvelous," the first doctor said. "Come along before those guards wake up."_

"_Right," nine said as they followed after one to the office of the President of the United States. The door was slightly ajar so one slowly let it open revealing the face of a man only River would have recognized._

_The tenth doctor was sitting in the president's desk with his chucks up on the surface. "River Song?" he asked, falling out of his chair at the sight of her._

"_Hello sweetie," River couldn't help but say. "It's been a while."_

_Donna and Clara appeared from a separate room each carrying a stack of papers. "This is everything Mr. Cole had. The exact location of the device is somewhere in these papers," Donna said. She then looked to River and her face fell. "It can't be."_

"_The time streams are really wonky now, aren't they?" River said as she looked to both Donna and Clara._

"_Hello River," Clara said._

_River shook her head. "You realize this is your fault, don't you?" River said to Clara._

"_Ah, perhaps now is not the time," nine said._

"_I agree with my previous incarnation," ten said. He looked to nine. "Hello by the way."_

"_Hello," nine said shaking ten's hands with a smile._

_River shook her head. "I warned her, doctors. Her entering your time stream is the reason for all of this. Do you not even care that you could be erased from history, forever?"_

"_But you found us, River," nine said. "You searched everywhere for us."_

"_Because of her," River said pointing to Clara. Clara wasn't sure how to react. "Donna Noble is here with her memories, Clara," she said, turning from nine to Clara. "She should be dead, but she's not. The moment we return everything to normal, she's going to fry up. You realize that?"_

_Donna got in between River and Clara, River who was inching closer to Clara. "River, it's alright. It's to help the doctor, that's what matters most, isn't it?"_

"_At the risk of so many others lives, yours included?" River asked. She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_Ten stood up. "Wait a moment, you said that River here found you lot?" ten asked nine._

"_Indeed she did," one said. "The others are in our T.A.R.D.I.S. right now."_

_Ten looked around wildly. "The T.A.R.D.I.S., she's here?"_

_Nine nodded. "We're just one doctor short though," he said._

_River looked over to the three doctors. "How did you end up here anyway?" River asked. "Your previous incarnation saw you on some unknown planet."_

"_The Weeping Angels, they found Rose and her family," ten began. "They turned them to angels themselves and sent us here."_

"_They must be feeding on some major time energy," River said aloud._

"_Meaning?" Clara said._

"_Meaning we need to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and travel to 1930s Manhattan," River said. "We have enough doctors to puncture a big enough hole, considering the paradox that was created."_

_Clara went to River placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll save him, we'll save them all." River looked away._


	15. Chapter 15

_The doctors, along with River, Donna and Clara had discovered that the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. were not opening. The tenth doctor, upon finding this out, opened up a small compartment that allowed communication with those within the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Ingenious!" the eighth doctor had exclaimed._

"_Now I do suppose the real reason she shut down was because of the major time energy particles that are in the air, which, by the way, is the cause for the crimson skies," the tenth doctor explained._

"_Just tell us how to let you all in," the seventh doctor stated. "Time is not our ally tonight."_

_The tenth doctor sighed. "Well considering this T.A.R.D.I.S. was stolen from my timeline there should be a manual override lever when no other power source is available."_

"_Found it!" the eighth doctor exclaimed. Within a few moments the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. flew open causing the tenth doctor to be knocked to the ground._

_River and Clara helped him up. "Couldn't wait until I said go?" ten said._

"_Sorry about that," eight replied._

"_Quickly, everyone inside!" Donna exclaimed. The group turned to see a carriage rushing towards them._

"_I suppose Mr. Lincoln found out your credentials to be false," Clara said referring to how the tenth doctor had managed to convince the president to leave the office personally._

"_I suppose so," ten said as he rushed inside. Once the group was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. the doors were shut and the power returned immediately, all the lights turning back on emitting a brilliant golden glow._

_The eight doctors found themselves around the console. "So many doctors, so many stories," the tenth doctor said, "all gathered together."_

_The fifth doctor's attention was taken from him as a strange image began to appear on one of the screens. "Doctors, come see this," he said. "I can't make heads or tails of this."_

_The first doctor who was closest looked towards the screen. "I say, that looks like a city."_

"_That would be Manhattan," River said, her arms crossed leaning against the T.A.R.D.I.S. "The place we're not meant to be."_

_The tenth doctor looked to River. "What do you mean?" he questioned._

_River began to speak but not before the tenth doctor fell to the ground, an agonizing pain paralyzing him. "Doctor, are you okay?" Captain Jack asked. "Back up, everyone, give us some room!" Jack said as the other doctors hovered over him._

"_Perhaps all the doctors concentrated in one area is overpowering him," Donna suggested, "considering he is the current incarnation in the T.A.R.D.I.S."_

"_The woman's right," the fourth doctor said. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't used to so many timelords, especially so many of the same timelords."_

_The first doctor nodded. "You four stay here," he said talking to River, Captain Jack, Donna and Clara._

_After the doctors dispersed River moved away from the doctor. "He's out cold, Jack," she said. "He's going to remain that way, I think, until he's reunited with all ten doctors."_

_Donna shook her head. "Is he going to be alright?"_

_River went to place her hand on Donna's shoulder. "I can't say." The T.A.R.D.I.S. lurched, abandoning the 1800s. Clara had pressed a button that started the T.A.R.D.I.S. up. "What are you doing?!" River exclaimed._

_Clara wiped tears from her face. "You said the only way to save the doctor was to head to Manhattan. That's what we're doing."_

"_With the doctor out cold?" River questioned._

_Clara nodded. "You said it yourself. We need to get the other doctors together."_

"_We're going in blind!" River said. "We don't know what is waiting for us in Manhattan!"_

"_The way I see it," Clara began, "every doctor I've met is worth saving. He will burn up, I know it."_

"_She's right, River," Captain Jack said. "You know she is." The four lurched forward as the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to act violently._

"_What's wrong?" Clara asked._

_River and Jack rushed to the monitors. Donna and Clara knelt beside the doctor, each holding a hand. "We're stuck on a time rift," Jack said. "Between December of 1929 and January of 1930." His head hung low. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. will burn up before we can puncture any sort of hole."_

_River shook her head violently. "No," she said. She took off her vortex manipulator and threw it to Jack. "Attach this to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm going to get the doctors back here. We have enough power to get through, believe me."_

_Donna and Clara looked to Jack who had a look of doubt upon his face. But it was too late, River had run off into the T.A.R.D.I.S._

_The eleventh doctor found himself running alongside Rory and the sixth doctor. A second group of Daleks had appeared surprising everyone. The eleventh doctor had convinced Rory and his sixth incarnation to distract the Daleks by running out of the mansion to the nearest park. Amy and the doctor's second incarnation remained behind with the others in the mansion to ensure the Daleks did not get their hands on the device Rory and Amy had possessed that they kept secret from the doctor._

"_Honestly Rory!" the eleventh doctor said as they continued to run and dodge the Dalek's lasers. "Rose Tyler tried to create a dimension jumper and it caused the universes to collapse in on each other!"_

"_Rose Tyler didn't have the knowledge we do," Rory said._

"_That being?" the eleventh doctor said._

_Rory was silent. "Okay so we knew as much as her," he said. "But we haven't used it yet. Besides, what use would it be to Daleks?"_

"_None, but the Sontarans would love an excuse to take over another dimension," the eleventh doctor said. "They are just using the Daleks for manpower. Well alien power really, but you know what I mean."_

"_He has a point," the sixth doctor said, dodging another laser blast._

"_Who asked you?" Rory said._

"_Hey!" the eleventh doctor said. "Don't be so rude to me!"_

"_Sorry," Rory said, looking between the doctors as they found an alleyway to hide in. He then had a look of confusion on his face._

"_I'll explain later," the eleventh doctor said, catching his breath as the Daleks didn't bother to check the alleyway._

_The eleventh doctor, Rory and the sixth doctor left the alleyway as they saw that Central Park was just ahead of them. They made their way to the park entrance. No one was in the park at that moment. "It seems we lost them," Rory said._

"_Indeed," agreed the sixth doctor._

"_It seems really quiet, though," Rory said. "It doesn't feel right."_

_The eleventh doctor nodded. "Something big is about to happen," he agreed. "Keep your eyes peeled."_

"_Freeze, scum!" shouted a voice from behind the three men. "Show your hands!"_

_The three turned around. "Strax, is that you?" the eleventh doctor questioned._

"_False!" the Sontaran screamed. "Strax is an Earth loving traitor!" he stated._

"_Is that what you think?" the eleventh doctor questioned._

"_Sontarans do not think!" the Sontaran replied. "We act!"_

"_With a hard ironed fist?" the sixth doctor questioned._

"_I will not stand here and be insulted!" the Sontaran roared. He turned around. "You three! Can you created a force field that can hold these three?"_

"_That is easy enough," one of the three Daleks said. "Force field activated!" A white circle appeared around Rory and the two doctors. "The Daleks have one question."_

"_I have no time for inquiries," the Sontaran said._

"_Is it true, what the humans say?" the Dalek asked. "Is it true you are using the Dalek race?"_

"_Go ahead, Starm," the eleventh doctor said. "Tell them."_

"_The alien known as the doctor is known to lie," Starm said._

"_Your brother, Strax, seems to disagree," the eleventh doctor said._

_Starm turned towards the doctor. "You made him turn against his own people!" Starm exclaimed. "Your death will be slow and agonizing!"_

_A laser was fired from the three Daleks past Starm. "ANSWER!" they screamed in unison._

_At that moment what sounded like the loudest thunder clap in history could be heard, it was a deafening roar that caused everyone except the Daleks kneel over clutching their ears. What appeared to be a fissure in the sky could be seen. "Something's coming," Starm said._

"_There she is," the eleventh doctor said with a smile. "Even the most crimson of skies could not hold her back."_

"_Or the giant paradox," the sixth doctor agreed._

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. was heading straight for the Daleks who did not seem to be noticing. Starm began to run into the park as the crashing T.A.R.D.I.S. landed right on top of the three Daleks. The force field holding Rory and the two doctors disappeared freeing them. "Shall we go and knock?" the eleventh doctor asked._

_Himself and the sixth doctor headed towards the door. He raised his hand to knock but before he had the chance he felt a pain that could rival that of what his previous incarnation felt. He fell over just outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. The sixth doctor didn't know what to do. He tried to open the T.A.R.D.I.S. but the doors wouldn't budge. He turned to Rory. "I'll go and find Amy!" He then ran off._

_Moments later the sixth doctor felt a force pulling him and the eleventh doctor into the T.A.R.D.I.S. He closes his eyes tight not sure what was happening. When he opened his eyes he found himself on the floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He saw many of his other incarnations with looks of worry, and a fair amount of faces he did not recognize._

"_Doctor!" River exclaimed. The sixth doctor let the woman take the doctor in her hands. "What happened?!" she demanded of the sixth doctor._

_He shook his head. "I have no idea," he admitted. "He fainted just after the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed."_

_The ninth doctor was rubbing his forehead. "If we don't pull ourselves together soon," nine began, "we're all going to burn out and we will die."_

_River's face was full of tears. "He will not win!" she screamed._

_Donna counted the number of doctors inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. "We're missing a doctor," she said._

_Captain Jack looked around. "What? No we're not."_

_Donna shook her head. "Yes, we are. There are supposed to be eleven doctors, right? I only count ten."_

"_She's right," the third doctor said. "My past incarnation isn't here. He should have been transported here right when we landed, that was the plan."_

_Captain Jack went to the console where the majority of the doctors were gathered as well. He pushed a few aside to get a clear readout. He shook his head. "The second doctor is too far away. Our transport didn't work on him."_

"_Where is he anyway?" Clara asked._

"_Running from a group of Daleks by the look of it," the fifth doctor said._

"_We'll go and fetch him," the fourth doctor said._

"_No," River said, standing up. "Not one single doctor will be leaving this T.A.R.D.I.S. until he wakes up," she said. She wiped away her tears. "You go out there now you are endangering not just yourselves, but him. That will not happen."_

"_We'll go," Donna said. Clara nodded in agreement. "You and Jack should stay here anyway, just in case any more doctors go down."_

_As though on cue the ninth doctor screamed in agony. He fell over, the third and first doctor going to grab him. Jack shook his head. "Go," River said. She walked over to Clara however. She handed Clara her gun. "It was set to stun," she began, "but now it's set to kill. Get the doctor here as fast as you can, understand?" Clara nodded._

_Donna opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Clara followed after her heading to go and find the second doctor. After the door shut behind them Clara turned to Donna. "I don't think I'll be able to live without the doctor in my life."_

_Donna nodded. "It's not something anyone wants once they've met him," Donna agreed. "We better go. I'll go and check the park if you want to head down the road." Clara nodded holding the gun River gave her close._


	16. Chapter 16

_Donna had walked to the center of Central Park. She had called out for the doctor but no reply came. Donna's encounter with the doctor born from time energy had allowed her to tap into memories of the doctor if need be. She did not know what the second incarnation of the doctor looked like until she tapped into the doctor's mind._

"_You there, human scum!" shouted Starm. "Freeze!"_

_Donna turned to see the Sontaran. "Blimey, what now?" she said._

"_You know the doctor?" Starm questioned._

_Donna raised an eyebrow. "What of it?" she asked._

"_You will lead me to him, immediately!" Starm said._

"_If I don't?" Donna asked._

_Starm fired a warning shot just past Donna's hand. "Lead me, human scum!"_

"_OI!" Donna shouted. "Watch it! I'll take you to him."_

_Starm smiled. "Good! You better not be tricking me!" Donna merely rolled her eyes and walked back to the entrance of the park._

_Meanwhile Clara had found herself at Amy and Rory's mansion. The gates were blasted open so Clara simply walked through. She saw a tiny intercom just past the gate and pressed the button. "Um, excuse me? Is anyone home?" There came no reply._

_A blast came from nowhere grazing Clara's shoulder. Clara fell to the ground screaming in agony. "False alarm!" a male voice shouted. "It's not the Sontaran!"_

"_Rory!" a woman screamed. "Who did I just shoot?"_

"_The name's Clara," said Clara as Rory came and helped her up. "I'm a friend of the doctor's."_

"_Well any friend to the doctor is an even better friend to us," replied Amy. "Let's get inside before another Dalek shows up."_

_Clara pulled away from Amy. "But wait," she said. "I have to find the doctor."_

_A blast was heard from just a few feet from the three. A Dalek had appeared and exploded into thousands of pieces. "Well I'm still a bit rusty, but I managed to rewire that Dalek's circuitry," the second doctor said as he stood up dusting himself off._

"_There you are!" Clara exclaimed. "The doctor needs you."_

_The second doctor nodded. "All in the T.A.R.D.I.S. I presume?" Clara nodded. "Very well, let's go."_

"_Wait a minute," Amy said. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. is here?"_

_Rory turned to face Amy. "Did I forget to mention that?"_

"_That doesn't matter," Clara said taking the hand of the doctor. "You're dying! And if we don't hurry, you will be erased from history for good!"_

"_Who knows the repercussions if the doctor is erased from history," Amy said more to herself than anyone else. She raised her gun in the air. "Take us to the T.A.R.D.I.S. We've got your back."_

_Clara nodded. "Thank you," she said as she led the way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. _

_The fifth doctor was stumbling about in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The sixth, seventh, and eighth doctors had fallen to the floor. Captain Jack and River took them to the same room the other doctors were in. As they returned to the antechamber Jack turned to River as they saw the fifth doctor. "They are burning out faster and faster," Jack said. "I hope that Clara and Donna find the last doctor soon."_

_River nodded. She remained silent. She turned away from the fifth doctor. She couldn't bear see another doctor fall. "You're a very fitting wife for us, indeed," the fifth doctor said as he noticed turning her away. "I'm surprised it took me so long to finally settle down though._

_Jack sighed and turned to the fifth doctor. "You really should sit down."_

"_Quite right," the third doctor said as he watched his fifth incarnation. "You burn out faster when you exert more energy."_

_BOOM! The door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. was blasted open. Donna was thrown inside by Starm. "Well that solved that issue," Starm said. "Now everyone freeze! This vessel is under control of the Sontaran Empire!" River went for her gun but Starm blasted it out of her hands. "Not so fast, wench!"_

"_That's no way to talk to my wife!" screamed the eleventh doctor. He was standing in one of the doorways that lead to the antechamber._

_River turned to face her doctor. "Sweetie!" she exclaimed. "But how?"_

_The second doctor waved to River. "So that's our wife, is it?" he asked. "Very beautiful."_

"_How did you get in?" Captain Jack asked._

"_I know the ins and outs of my T.A.R.D.I.S. just as well as any other doctor here," the second doctor replied._

"_Enough chatter!" Starm shouted. The eleventh doctor turned to his fourth incarnation who appeared as well and nodded. Starm made to shoot at River but his gun didn't go off. The fourth doctor then hit a button on the console and Starm found himself in an invisible holding cell. "Let me out of here!"_

_The fifth doctor fell over. Donna and Captain Jack went to catch him. The fourth doctor pressed another button and Starm's screams went unheard. River shook her head. "How are you conscious?" she asked._

_The eleventh doctor smiled. "I'm not," he replied. River raised an eyebrow. "Come here," he said. River nodded. The eleventh doctor outstretched his hand for River to grab. The moment it came into contact with hers the doctor's entire body flashed as though it was a television image. "The second incarnation of the doctor snuck his way onto the T.A.R.D.I.S. and when he found out that many of the others were burning out due to the amount of doctors in the T.A.R.D.I.S. he released what I like to refer to as my holographic interface."_

_River frowned. "What do we do?" she asked._

_The eleventh doctor looked around. "Get every doctor to my bedroom. There I want you to put those who have not burned out just yet into a slumber. We will merge our minds, and in so doing will become one, resolving the paradox." The doctor turned to Donna at that point. "Donna, only you know just how to get the T.A.R.D.I.S. out of this time. You share my mind. Clara will be able to help you."_

_River shook her head. "And you're going to leave Amy and Rory behind?"_

_The doctor nodded. "I have been programmed with every memory to date of the doctor. Therefore I know that bringing them back with us would tear the universe apart."_

"_Use your eyes, doctor!" Captain Jack exclaimed. "That's already happening!"_

_The eleventh doctor shook his head. "We have no time to waste!" _

_Donna nodded. "Come on River, you wanted to save the doctor. You brought everyone together."_

_River nodded. "Come on Jack, let's get everyone to the doctor's bedroom." Jack nodded as he grabbed the fifth doctor._

_Donna looked around. "Where is Clara?"_

"_Here I am," said Clara as she entered the T.A.R.D.I.S., the doors closing behind. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for the second doctor to get inside."_

_River remained silent as she followed the other doctors out of the room. Clara eyed the Sontaran who was glaring at her. "So this couple I met seems to know the doctor," Clara said._

"_The doctor has made many friends across time and space," Donna explained. "But from the sounds of it, River really didn't want us coming here. The doctor doesn't want Amy and Rory coming with us, which I'm guessing means they are from your time."_

_Clara nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose."_

"_Now the doctor wants us to get this T.A.R.D.I.S out of here," Donna explained. "He said you'd be able to help. Do you have any idea where or when we should go to?"_

_Clara nodded. She went just left of where Donna was and entered in a long number. The T.A.R.D.I.S. began to make the usual take off sound. "Are you sure we should be taking him?" Clara said nodding to the Sontaran._

_Donna shook her head. "The doctor will know just what to do with him," she said. Clara nodded. "It's been real nice getting to know you."_

_Donna nodded. "My time's just about over. Once we get to the future, my life will end." Clara looked to Donna with a look of both shock and awe. She hadn't realized what setting those coordinates had meant for Donna. But now it was too late._


	17. Chapter 17

_The first doctor found himself in a shroud of mist. He was walking through the mist continuously until at last he reached a table. Before him were nine of his other regenerations. He remained silent until at last opposite the end of the table was his tenth regeneration._

"_It's good to see you all," the eleventh doctor said. "You've all come so far and have reminded me of who I am." He sighed. "I'll admit, I've lost my way on more than one occasion."_

"_A feeling I think we all can share," the third doctor agreed._

_The eleventh doctor nodded, closing his eyes. "But now the time has come where we all must come together."_

"_Lest we want the universe to implode upon itself," the first doctor said._

"_And once we do?" the eighth doctor questioned turning to his eleventh incarnation. "What are you going to do? You've been through so much."_

"_I have a few things left to do," the eleventh doctor replied. "The Great Intelligence will, once and for all, pay for what he has done." He turned to the ninth and tenth doctors. "I will save Rose Tyler and her family, this I promise." They nodded._

"_Give Clara our thanks," the fourth doctor said. "She helped saved our lives, after all."_

_The eleventh doctor nodded. "It's good to know our future is in good hands," the second doctor said. "It's good to know you have so many friends willing to help you."_

"_It's also good to know you've finally found your second half," the seventh doctor said. "Though a bit abrasive, she suits you well."_

_Tears were streaming down the eleventh doctor's face. To see his previous incarnations before him, supporting him in the path he was on; it felt good. The first doctor walked around the table to face the doctor. He looked his tenth regeneration in his eyes, putting both hands on his shoulders. "It is comforting to know that one day I become such a strong, fierce person. I look forward to that day. You make us all proud." There was a murmur of agreement amongst the doctors. "Be safe, doctor."_

_Each doctor then closed their eyes and grabbed hands. "We've done this but once before," the fifth doctor stated. "You know what to expect," he said._

_The eleventh doctor nodded. The first doctor's body turned transparent, almost like a hologram. It then melded with the second doctor's body, as though he was being pulled into the second doctor. This process happened with each doctor, the time lessening as each doctor merged with the next. At last the ninth, tenth and eleventh doctors remained._

"_It's a shame I couldn't get to know you a bit better," the ninth doctor said, facing the eleventh doctor. The tenth doctor nodded in agreement._

"_Don't worry boys," the eleventh doctor said. "If all goes according to plan you may just be seeing me sooner rather than later."_

"_What?" the tenth doctor said. But before the eleventh doctor could explain nine merged into ten who then merged with the eleventh doctor who kneeled down, gripping the table for support._

"_Blimey!" the doctor shouted. "I forgot how much that stung!" _

_The doctor stood up looking around. He was no longer facing the table but instead was facing the console of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He shook his head to collect his thoughts. It was odd that he wasn't in his bedroom and that no one was around him. "Hello?" he called out. He had hoped everyone was alright. There was no reply._

"_Ah, you're awake!" came the voice of Captain Jack. He had exited a hallway that lead to the heart of the T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_Jack, it's wonderful to see you!" the doctor exclaimed._

_Jack smiled in return. "I must admit I'm still getting used to your new body, but I like it."_

"_Thanks, Jack," the doctor replied. "I think." He looked around. "Where are the women?"_

"_Well the moment we landed River left with her guns blazing," Jack said. "Her and your companion Clara are still at ends with each other."_

"_I feared that would happen," the doctor said. "How about Donna? How is she?"_

_Jack looked downwards. "She's still alive, but nothing we've done is bringing her out of whatever trance she's in."_

"_It's not a trance," the doctor said. "She's burning up because of the metacrisis."_

_Jack nodded. "You never said anything," he replied._

_The doctor shrugged. "You know how I can be. Now then where is Clara?"_

"_She's with Donna," Jack replied. "She's watching over her."_

"_Good," the doctor said. "You and I are going on a little scavenger hunt."_

"_For what?" questioned Jack._

"_We're going to find River," the doctor replied. "Only one thing would make her leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. at this point. Wherever we've landed the Great Intelligence must be." A scream could be heard from within the T.A.R.D.I.S. "We better act fast."_

_Jack nodded. "It would be an honor," he said._

"_Right then, where have we landed?" the doctor asked._

"_Italy," Captain Jack replied. "An abandoned city as far as I can tell."_

"_The perfect escape for the Great Intelligence," the doctor explained. "I wonder why River thinks she can take him down."_

_Jack shook his head as they exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. "She seemed really upset about Donna." Jack and the doctor looked to the city they arrived in. Before them was a giant city with once fortified walls that were crumbling._

"_The first day I met River she had a look of deepest concern for Donna. She knows how good of a friend Donna is to me," the doctor explained as they made their way to the crumbling walls of the city._

"_I see," Jack replied. "Well let's go find River then."_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes, let's," the doctor said. They continued on their way until they reached the crumbling city wall. "Knowing my oldest enemy as I do I'm willing to bet that he's in the heart of the city. Let's go in," the doctor explained. Jack nodded as they found a part of the wall that was low enough to climb over. "We stick to the sides of the city until we see a clear path, understood Jack?"_

_Captain Jack nodded. "After you," he said. The doctor nodded as he began to walk against the inside of the wall of the city._


	18. Chapter 18

_It had just turned dusk. River found herself in the middle of the city. She had made her way through an underground maze to get to the castle that she was sure the Great Intelligence was in. River was in the throne room facing an empty chair full of cobwebs. A swirl of smoke was in the seat. It made River feel sick and tired, but she was going to face the enemy of her husband and take him down._

"_So you've found me," a voice whispered. It didn't match the voice the other doctors had heard in their meeting devised by the Captain._

"_I have," River replied. "Though it wasn't by my efforts that I've found you. You can thank," but River was cut off._

"_The impossible girl," the Great Intelligence replied. "I am well aware. The coordinates were given to her by the doctor, though not by any doctor you've met."_

_River shook her head. "Your tricks won't work on me."_

_A sudden burst of wind rushed towards River knocking her over causing her gun to be tossed aside. "No tricks here, Melody Pond. I have nothing but knowledge."_

_River stood up. "If that's so," she began wiping away blood that had come from her lips, "then can you tell me where it is I come from?" There was silence. "I thought as much. You see I come from the greatest library in the entire universe. It's my home, really. You feel you are knowledge incarnate when in fact you know very little compared to myself."_

"_Is that a challenge?" the Great Intelligence questioned._

"_I like a challenge just as much as the next person, believe me," River said, "but I prefer vengeance."_

_A malicious laughter could be heard from the swirling smoke. "As do I, Pond, as do I. But what for in this case? Your beloved doctor? Your parents?"_

"_My reasoning is my own," River stated. "However something I learned while I was in the library, courtesy of my dear friends, was of my husband's enemies. Each and every one including yourself."_

"_I'm a popular entity," the Great Intelligence said. "It's no surprise, really."_

_River reached for her gun, facing the vapors. "Funny thing about my gun. I have an extension on it that when used on pure vapors," she paused to press a button her gun that made it extend almost half a foot. She then shot it at the vapor. "As I was saying, this extension allows the electricity to pulsate through an entire vaporal cloud causing whatever entity may or may not be inside, to die a quick yet very painful death."_

_A deafening roar could be heard from within the cloud that was the Great Intelligence. The building River was in began to collapse upon itself. Rubble was falling down causing River to dodge to avoid each one. "Are you satisfied with yourself?" the doctor asked. He rounded a corner grabbing River's arm. "Just had to go and face the Great Intelligence yourself. Want to know why I never killed the Great Intelligence?"_

"_You're too noble," River said. An explosion could be heard from the room the two had just left._

"_Wrong," the doctor replied. "The reason I never wanted him to die was because the moment he truly dies whatever area he is in implodes upon itself causing a giant hole to form."_

_River's face went from annoyed to worried. She grabbed the doctor's wrist and began to run as another explosion could be heard. "That explains quite a bit."_

"_It does?" the doctor asked._

"_Yes, it does," River said._

"_Come on you two!" Captain Jack exclaimed. "Stand on the mat!" The doctor looked down and saw a rectangular metallic mat. _

"_Where did you get that?" he questioned._

"_Later!" River said as she pushed the doctor onto the mat._

"_Brace yourselves," Captain Jack said. He placed his arms around the doctor and River. The three felt a force pulling them away from the abandoned city back to the T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_A portable transmat," Captain Jack explained once they were back on board the T.A.R.D.I.S. The doctor set coordinates back for London, England. Jack picked up the mat and it collapsed into a small wallet-sized version. "Also collapsible." River rushed out of the antechamber. "Where is she going?"_

"_I couldn't quite tell you," the doctor said. He then smacked his hand against his forehead._

"_Are you alright, doctor?"asked Jack._

_He nodded. "A bit of a repercussion for melding minds with my previous incarnations. It doesn't happen very often."_

"_You'll be okay, right?" Jack asked._

"_Oh yes," the doctor said. At last the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped in current day London._

"_What brings us here, doctor?" Donna asked. She was awake and was leaning against a wall frame._

_The doctor faced Donna. "Are you alright?" he questioned. _

_Donna nodded. "The paradox off balanced the meta crisis," Donna explained. "I had one window opportunity and apparently that was to take place in 1930s Manhattan."_

_The doctor nodded. "Where's River?"_

_Donna inclined her head backwards. "She's with Clara right now, going at it."_

_The doctor rushed past Donna who simply looked at Captain Jack who merely shrugged his head. The doctor followed the screaming. River was waving her arms frantically yelling at Clara. "River enough!" the doctor shouted. "Clara saved my life, surely you would be grateful?"_

_River shook her head. "It's not that," she said. "Clara knew what coordinates to get us to Italy. How?"_

_The doctor looked to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "She must have shown her," the doctor said. River relaxed her tenseness._

_Donna approached the group with Captain Jack at her side. "Doctor. Jack here is going to take me home. I need to make sure my mum and grandfather are alright." The doctor nodded. She grabbed the doctor's hand. "It was good to see you again, even if it's with a new body."_

"_I'll be making regular house calls, Donna Noble," the doctor said. She nodded and departed with Jack._

"_Where to?" Clara asked the doctor keeping her eyes off of River._

_The doctor looked down. "I need time to rest. My previous regenerations are at ends with one another right now." He rattled his head to drown out the noise. The doctor left River and Clara alone once more. Clara left to the console to check on the date of their arrival while River went to wander. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was quiet._

_Clara had forgotten about the Sontaran that was being held in an invisible holding cell. She was startled so much by its sudden stirring that she fell on the console igniting a destination that was as yet unclear. The doctor and River came running out to see why the T.A.R.D.I.S. was revving up._

_Clara tried to explain but it came out in sobs. River placed her hand on Clara's shoulder trying to show her that she did care for Clara, despite everything. "Doctor, look at the screen," River said. Her face grew in fear._

"_Quickly River, you must go!" the doctor shouted. She nodded closing her eyes. She dematerialized before the eyes of Clara and the doctor._

_Clara shouted at River. "Where is she going?" she asked turning to the doctor._

"_Back to the library," the doctor said. "Where we are heading she cannot follow."_

_Clara looked to the screen but did not recognize the image upon it. "What is that?"_

_At that moment the T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a grinding halt. The doctor snapped his fingers and the Sontaran disappeared. The doctor had moved him to a holding bay down below. He went to the door and opened it up revealing an even bigger space than that of what the T.A.R.D.I.S. contained. "Welcome Clara, to Warehouse 13."_

_Clara exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. Her mouth was agape. "Where are we, exactly?"_

"_Well we are exactly seven miles from Univille, South Dakota," the doctor explained. Clara looked around facing millions of shelves with odd baubles upon them. She reached her hand out but it was slapped shortly after by the doctor. "Rule number one here is touch nothing unless given prior consent."_

"_What is this place?" Clara asked._

_The doctor smiled. "As I said before this is Warehouse 13. The agents here collect artifacts across the world that cause certain events to transpire. These artifacts often need a living host to be activated, though not always."_

_"These events, are they good or bad?" Clara asked._

"_Precisely," the doctor said. He looked around. "It's been years since my last visit. The T.A.R.D.I.S. must have kept the coordinates and you hit a button that brought us here." He looked up and pointed. "Ah yes, there's my old friend's office."_

"_Old friend?" Clara questioned as the doctor made his way through the maze of shelves._

_He nodded. "Artie Nielson," he replied. "I've helped him over the years." He came to a stop and turned down an aisle filled with television sets. "It's not often he needs my help, old Artie, but it seems the T.A.R.D.I.S. has brought us here for a reason."_

_Clara nodded. "Right." She looked around. "You think a place this big would have some sort of alarm system."_

_The doctor turned to face Clara. "It does, probably the biggest you'll ever encounter. However being who I am," he said raising his hands up in the air._

"_The same rules don't apply to you," Clara said._

_The doctor nodded. They then found a ladder. "After you," he said. Clara climbed up the ladder and found herself facing an office. The doctor was soon after and they both entered the office. The lights were off. Once inside they were turned on and two guns were pressed against the doctor and Clara's back._

"_Don't move!" shouted a woman. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" The man that had his gun pressed into the doctor's back seconded that notion. _

"_Are you sure they remember you?" Clara whispered to the doctor._

"_It would appear Mrs. Frederic hired a few new people," the doctor said with a shrug._

_The man and woman looked to one another suspiciously. "How do you know Mrs. Frederic?"_

_The doctor turned slowly. "An old friend, as is Artie."_

"_Who are you?" the two asked._

"_I'm the doctor," he replied. "And I'm here to help."_


End file.
